


Nekopedia

by 4Mia3, ForeverDoesntExist, K1mHeechu1, Karenkk, Mother_North, ofreverentia, ShoSpecial



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cat Ears, Cat!Yuzuru, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hybrids, Insecurity, Joint project, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Story-specific tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Mia3/pseuds/4Mia3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoSpecial/pseuds/ShoSpecial
Summary: A collection of unrelated stories or drabbles about the adventures of our favourite neko: Yuzuru Hanyu, by various authors.Each chapter will have different ratings so please check the rating on each chapter's summary before reading.We hope you enjoy this as much as we did!





	1. Index

  **Chapter 2 - of a mouse trap at a cat tail**

 **Author:** Mother_North

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Ship:** Yuzuru/Javier

 **Summary:**  Yuzuru was sure they’ll find a way to figure it out for Javier really loved cats after all.  
At least he hoped so.

  
Yuzuru is a cat. Javi is doomed.

  
**Story-specific tags** : !NekoYuzu Yuzuru is a cat Angst and Smut Supernatural Elements Alternate Universe - Fantasy Dark Crack Nekopedia Porn with Feelings there is a tail involved What Have I Done Insecurity Emotional

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3 - Yuzuru and His Cat Problems**

**Author:** Karenkk

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Ship:** Yuzuru/Javier

 **Summary:** Somewhat inspired by the Japanese anime/manga Loveless, but not related. No prior knowledge required.

In this AU, people were born with animal-like features, called the second nature which reflected their personalities to a certain degree. The longer a person retained such features, the more prominent the second feature traits would become. As they transited to adulthood these features would vanish.

Almost everyone did, except for Yuzuru.

 **Story-specific tags:** sexual contents, mature themes, fluff, friends to lovers, crackfic.

RPS disclaimers apply

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 4 - I Lost My Mind- Part 1: The Moment I Saw You**

**Author:**  K1mHeechu1

 **Rating:**  General Audiences

 **Ship:** Yuzuru/Javier

 **Summary:** Javier had everything he could've ever wanted in life. He was living his dream, being the little Spanish boy that made it big in a sport no one in his country had ever been big in. But deep inside, he was missing something he couldn't pin point.

Until he fell in love with a duo of kittens.

Or: The one where Javi gets tricked by his friends into going to a shelter and finds Yuzu... and Effie.

 **Story-specific tags:** Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Slight Angst, Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Hybrid!AU

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 5 - For You - Part 1**

**Author:**  ForeverDoesntExist

 **Rating:**  General Audiences

 **Ship:**  Yuzuru/Shoma and Yuzuru&Javier

 **Summary:**  Yuzuru's a cat hybrid. Shoma is not.

Watch Yuzuru fix everything with a snap of his fingers.

And hope he's not actually holding a pair of scissors.

Not on Javier's watch.

 **Story-specific tags:**  Neighbours to lovers, Fluff, Angst, Humor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Hybrid!AU, YuzuJavi brothers.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 6 - Codeword: Glitter**

**Author:** Ofreverentia 

 **Rating:** T

 **Ship:** Yuzuru/Javier 

 **Summary** : Javier had to admit that as the minutes slowly ticked away to greet a new year he could look back at it and say it was a good one. Yet another successful ROI tour completed just a few days ago, with some special guests nobody expected and here they were still to celebrate the coming year with each other.

 **Story-specific tags:**  Future Fic, Crack.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 7 - I Lost My Mind- Part 2: The Moment I Saw You**

**Author:**  K1mHeechu1

 **Rating:**  General Audiences

 **Ship:**  Yuzuru/Javier

 **Summary:**  Javier had everything he could've ever wanted in life. He was living his dream, being the little Spanish boy that made it big in a sport no one in his country had ever been big in. But deep inside, he was missing something he couldn't pin point.

Until he fell in love with a duo of kittens.

Or: The one where Javi gets tricked by his friends into going to a shelter and finds Yuzu... and Effie.

 **Story-specific tags:**  Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Slight Angst, Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Hybrid!AU

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 8 - It's hard to say the word, Love**

**Author:** 4Mia3

 **Rating:**  General Audiences

 **Ship:**  Yuzuru/Javier

 **Summary:** “Any day spent with you is my favorite day.” Winnie the Pooh

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 9 - I Lost My Mind- Part 3: As If I've Become a Hero**

**Author:**  K1mHeechu1

 **Rating:**  General Audiences

 **Ship:**  Yuzuru/Javier

 **Summary:**  Javier had everything he could've ever wanted in life. He was living his dream, being the little Spanish boy that made it big in a sport no one in his country had ever been big in. But deep inside, he was missing something he couldn't pinpoint.

Until he fell in love with a duo of kittens.

Or: The one where Javi gets tricked by his friends into going to a shelter and finds Yuzu... and Effie.

 **Story-specific tags:**  Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Slight Angst, Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Hybrid!AU

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 10 - Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Yuzuru Hanyu**

**Author:**  ShoSpecial

 **Rating:**  General Audiences

 **Ship:**  Yuzuru/Javier if you squint

 **Summary:** Yuzuru is bored so he digs out his Nintendo DS. And plays Nintendogs. With real people (dogs?)

 **Story-specific tags:** crack, puppy!shoma, puppy!jason

 


	2. [E] of a mousetrap and a cat tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> Yuzuru was sure they’ll find a way to figure it out for Javier really loved cats after all.  
> At least he hoped so.
> 
> **  
> Yuzuru is a cat. Javi is doomed.
> 
> Chapter Author: Mother_North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!This chapter contains explicit sexual content.
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

*

 

Yuzuru shivers, wet fur of his long tail clinging to his naked side miserably. He can’t see himself clearly in a steaming mirror, only a vague silhouette of a human-like figure and he is grateful for it. The time of asking questions (‘why it has to be me?’, ‘how in the seventh hell?’, ‘for what exact reason?’) has long since passed. He looks at his own reflection unflinchingly; he keeps on repeating that he is very good at the game of pretense and no one has noticed anything suspicious for now. He has to avoid getting undressed in the locker rooms, trying to be as careful as possible. He has his mother sew a special concealed mechanism made of thinnest silky ropes to the underside of his pants where his tail is curled intricately around his narrow hips, camouflaged as if it is not an extension of his body, as if it doesn’t exist at all. He is good at pretending of being a normal human being, he has learned his lesson well through all these years -- it is much safer to be like others, to fit in and not to be the outcast or to be frowned upon by people who are always quick to judge.

It is his main secret and Yuzuru is not going to share it with anyone. Of course his life has a well-thought and meticulously regulated set of rules and precautions. Yet sometimes he wakes up at night, lying in his bed heaving and agitated due to a recurring nightmarish vision he has just had.

_‘Yuzuru Hanyu is a cat!’_

They screamed in shrilling mocking voices and poked at him unceremoniously with their ugly fingers. He tried to protect himself by clawing his way through the dense crowd. He fought them fiercely and the sensation of human skin beneath his tiny but sharp nails was both weird and exciting.

_‘An abomination!’_

_‘A chimera!_ ’

Yuzuru sat up in his crumpled bedsheets with a jolt, shaking all over, all wound up and tense. He stared at his perfectly normal, manicured nails and took a deep breath of relief. The thought of someone finding out about his true nature was often driving him practically insane with dread.

Black small ears were flat against his head, hidden among his dark locks. He touched them with trembling fingers, hot tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He bit back a shaky sob, burying his face into a pillow, not wanting his mother to hear. Yuzuru’s hearing was so acute he could hear his mother’s even breathing as she was sleeping unsuspectingly in the next room. He didn’t want to disturb or to upset her with what seemed like his own cross to bear. It was not her fault he was born this way – _different_ and _alien_ and _inhuman_.

_A child of the stars._

Yumi told him countless times of a strange vision she once had while being pregnant with him. She said she would never forget the dreamlike sequence she watched unfolding in front of her mind eye: a shiny cradle made of star matter with a boy lying in it, seven bright crystals burning in his forehead with an otherworldly subdued glow, his skin of pure snow and beauty almost incomprehensible to those of the flawed humankind.

_Was he a saint then?_

Yuzuru was positively sure that the answer was ‘no’.

He knew not of his true origin and he couldn’t trace his true descend but he was perfectly aware of the fact that he had to live among humans and in a body of a mortal with all of the respective consequences.

Yuzuru shut his eyes tight, stubbornly refusing to cry himself to sleep while simply lying in his bed motionlessly. Instead, he concentrated on counting stars in his head. He thought of their beautiful distant light, imagined the way he would ascend to their domain someday, freed from his wretched earthly existence. He always belonged to the celestial spheres, after all.

Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile as he was recalling one very special _man_ who used to appear in his dreams the most. Yuzuru saw him almost daily and found his presence to be both soothing and unnerving in a paradoxical way. The man’s eyes often reminded him of the stars and the sincerity with which the he seemed to care about him scared and excited him in equal proportions.

Yuzuru tried to dissect his own feelings, struggled to distance himself a bit to give a clear-eyed assessment of the way his training partner was making him feel. It was a complicated and a confusing process and Yuzuru hated the way he would get caught into the trap of the man’s inborn charms every single time.

_Just like a stray kitten desperately seeking a caress of a hand of a total stranger._

It was deeply unsettling to realize that you have in a totally unfathomable and bizarre manner fallen so deeply for a human. For a simple man with warm brown eyes and gentle hands who was never meant to be yours at all.

_Javier Fernandez._

_Javier._

_Javi._

_His Jabi._

Yuzuru longed for Javier to see his true self one day, he dreamed of the older man not turning away but embracing him the way he was. Would he wince in disgust? Would he never ever like to look at Yuzuru again?

A vicious circle of thoughts which kept on terrorizing Yuzuru day after day; he shamefully stole glances of Javier, he quickly diverted his gaze to shield his wildly beating heart from the onslaught of emotions too unguarded and raw to let them slip through a crack in his perfect veneer.

Yuzuru composed himself and hurried to the other side of the rink, still too agitated and distressed to think straight, his cheeks hot and embarrassment vivid. He cursed the dangerous direction of his forbidden musings and the moment he felt Javier’s hand around his waist he _hissed_.

‘Is everything fine, Yuzu? You look as if you have a fit of a fever…,’ sincere concern in Javier’s quiet voice didn’t help at all. Yuzuru caught the man’s hand with his own cold fingers to take it off his waist abruptly, to disrupt the moment of desirable proximity of their bodies as fast as he could. Javier’s unmistakable smell was assaulting his senses, fogging his mind and he had to get away as soon as possible.

‘I am fine, Javi,’ the name of the man rolled off his tongue akin to the softest purr.

Yuzuru bit his lip hard enough to draw blood before turning away to get off the ice and practically run towards the locker rooms.

Javier was staring at Yuzuru’s back confusedly, not knowing what to make of it. A sudden wild idea emerged in his head like a lightning bolt, too crazy not to voice it out straight away and Javier shouted loudly before he had a moment to change his mind.

‘Hey, Yuzu! Come to my place tonight! I have recently bought this awesome action game you must have already heard of… Its title is extremely cheesy but they say the gameplay is fun and there is even an element of suspense in it, regardless of its strange imaginary and plot… It is called ‘ _Mousetraps and cat tails’_ or something like that…’

Yuzuru froze in his tracks, a distinct shiver running up his spine. His inner voice was screaming at him to not even think about something as dangerous and unpredictable in its consequences as spending a night at Javier’s apartment. They would be completely alone and if the man only suspected something of Yuzuru’s true nature he would probably lose him forever.

What a twisted and a cruel joke of fate it was to make Yuzuru yearn to accept Javier’s invitation so much it hurt. He had to make a life-changing decision quickly, suddenly becoming sick of his constant indecisiveness and hesitations, tired of being frightened of his own wishes.

Wasn’t it absolutely _human_ to succumb to one’s innermost desires without giving it a proper thought at all? Wasn’t Yuzuru the one to desire to be _human_ the most, among other things?

‘I’ll come.’

The smile Javier gave him could melt ice and it made Yuzuru’s heart pound against his ribcage.

‘Great! You’ll meet Effie! My fluffy queen! I know she’ll like you right away, Yuzu! By the way, do you want something special to eat..? I can try to cook you something you like if…’

‘Tuna fish.’

Javi’s smile grew wider visibly.

‘No problem. It’s no biggie.’

Yuzuru nodded, praying for the latter to be true.

 

*

 

Javier turned out to be terribly wrong though. Effie hissed and arched her spine defensively, staring at Yuzuru, her wild eyes round as saucers. Javier couldn’t explain her sudden displays of totally unexpected hostility towards their guest.

Javier swallowed awkwardly before speaking to Yuzuru somewhat apologetically:

‘Well…I don’t know what got into her to tell the truth…Just pay no nevermind, I guess.’  

Yuzuru watched Effie out of the corner of the eye, the wordless battle between the two of them never stopping. There was hardly a doubt Javi’s cat has sensed Yuzuru’s _feline_ nature in no time and was now ready to fight for her master and for her territory with the unwanted intruder.

The moment Javier headed to the kitchen to make preparations for a meal, Yuzuru hissed at Effie aggressively, black hairs on his head standing on end. Effie had no other option than to retreat immediately to seek a refuge under the couch in the living-room, admitting her defeat for now.

‘Now that’s it and you’d better stay in there for your own good, _furball_.’

 Yuzuru smirked victoriously after this little win of his.

He tiptoed his way to the kitchen noiselessly. Javier didn’t hear him coming from behind and Yuzuru decided to indulge himself a bit – the man still unsuspecting, too caught up in chopping of lettuce ( _who would even think of eating the disgusting thing anyway?)._

Yuzuru inhaled deeply, tilting his head curiously; he could feel Javier’s body emanate pleasant lively heat and the man’s peculiar earthly undiluted smell was making Yuzuru’s mouth water far more than the tuna fish Javier promised to treat him with.

Javier’s breath caught in his throat as he turned around and saw the expression on Yuzuru’s pale face. Potent arousal was evident in his unimaginably dark eyes and Javier didn’t dare to look away. Their heavy breathing was the only thing to cut through the eerie silence suspended in the air in between.

Javier was watching transfixed as Yuzuru licked his lips in a predatory manner. He gulped loudly suddenly very aware of their bodies flush against each other.

_Too close to simply get away, too exciting to break the spell at once._

Javier somehow found it in him to clear his throat, unexplainable nervousness was getting the best of him and he could barely form coherent phrases.

‘What about ‘ _Mousetraps and cat tails_ ’, Yuzu?’

The way Javier’s voice cracked didn’t escape Yuzuru. He pulled the man closer, hands sliding around his neck possessively, tiny sharp nails digging into the back of his neck. Javier gave out a suffocated yelp and Yuzuru assaulted his half-opened mouth with desperate vigor.

Yuzuru swore he couldn’t stop once he had a taste of the man in his arms.

He decided to take the most of Javier’s stunned immobility as he heard a shocked groan escaping the bruised lips.

‘What the hell, Yuzu?’

Yuzuru bit into the tender skin of Javier’s neck, whispering feverishly between his frenzied kisses.

‘Please, please… Want you this one time…Please…’

Javier grabbed the back of Yuzuru’s head, bringing their foreheads together, their shuddering breaths mingling.

‘Who am I to say ‘no’ to you..? Oh, fuck, Yuzu…’

Yuzuru took hold of Javier’s trembling hand to take him to the bedroom. They were kissing hungrily for what seemed like an eternity, too caught up in each other, tiny groans of pleasure resonating off the walls of the room ( _the door closed securely by Yuzuru not to let Effie interfere_ ).

Every time Javier tried to take Yuzuru’s trousers off, he would push the man’s hands away harshly. Yuzuru saw mute question in Javier’s eyes and he contemplated stopping several times – too insecure and too afraid to traumatize Javier for the rest of his life.

All in all, his reason crumbled and he realized there was no turning back.

‘Do you trust me?’

‘Of course, Yuzu.’

‘Close your eyes then.’

Javier immediately did as he was told. Yuzuru took off the man’s t-shirt to turn it into an impromptu blindfold and Javier couldn’t suppress an amused chuckle. Heady excitement shoot up into his system as an anticipatory shiver made Javier’s skin break into goosebumps.

‘Who knew you would be into kinky stuff, huh?’

Yuzuru didn’t bother with a reply. Instead he flicked his tongue over Javier’s pert nipple languidly making the man beneath him moan. Javier couldn’t see a thing, each touch no matter how fleeing it might have been highlighted to the extreme by the lack of vision. Yuzuru took his time – aiming to make Javier completely undone with the help of his tongue and fingers, intoxicated and drunk with lust.

He teased Javier with kitten licks and feathery touches, he dipped his tongue into Javier’s bellybutton and the man’s wanton groan served him as the best of rewards. It seemed to Javier that Yuzuru was everywhere simultaneously: straddling his hips, tracing his ribs with greediness, his surprisingly sharp nails leaving red scratches at their wake on Javier’s sensitive skin.

‘Please, Yuzu, just don’t stop…’

Yuzuru unzipped the fly of his jeans and Javier wanted nothing more than to shove Yuzuru’s face down to fuck into his sweet mouth in earnest, yet the young man wouldn’t let him.

‘Lay still or I’ll stop.’

A broken cry died at the back of Javier’s throat as he felt Yuzuru’s moist lips close around his already leaking cock, taking him in deeply in one unhurried motion. The pleasure was too much and Javier couldn’t stop from bucking his hips up to thrust into Yuzuru’s hot mouth, his orgasm building embarrassingly fast in the pit of his underbelly.

The moment he was about to come Yuzuru pulled away and Javier let out a howl of frustration.

‘Damn…You are so fucking _cruel_ , Yuzu…’

Yuzuru was looking at the man splayed helplessly in front of his eyes: at his flushed skin and dark brown nipples, at a thin trail of curly hair leading to his hard glistening cock. Yuzuru’s heart was pounding as he slid out of his trousers, a fluffy black tail unfurling behind his back. He made sure it wouldn’t touch Javier.

Yuzuru made Javier suck two of his fingers thoroughly, coating them in saliva. The first probing touch to the tight ring of muscles made Yuzuru whimper and Javier moaned in return, having no other option but to only imagine of what exactly Yuzuru was doing to himself at that very moment.

‘God, Yuzu…Let me see you, please…I want to see you open up around those beautiful fingers of yours…Do you like to feel them inside? Tell me!’

Yuzuru was furrowing his brow in concentration, trying to make his body relax. It was a struggle yet Yuzuru knew he wanted nothing more than to have the man inside, filling him up to the point he would have to bite back his screams.

Yuzuru caught Javier’s wrists to pin them above his head before impaling himself slowly, the burning sting of initial penetration making his eyes water. Javier was thrashing his head violently across the pillow and Yuzuru was afraid that the improvised blindfold might slip off his eyes. The thought paralyzed Yuzuru with fear as he stilled abruptly, Javier buried in him to the hilt.

‘Oh, fuck…Please, Yuzu, just move…’

Yuzuru shifted his hips a bit tentatively and an unrestrained moan of pleasure spilled from Javier’s quivering lips.

‘Oh, yes… That’s it, that’s it…Keep going…Ah…’

Javier began thrusting up into Yuzuru’s welcoming heat, his mind an incoherent mess of blinding ecstasy; too far gone to care. He heard Yuzuru’s tiny breathless whimpers each time he drove in deeper and they brought him dangerously close to the line far too soon.

‘I am going to come…I am so close…Yuzu…’

**_Meow._ **

Javier’s hips halted the instant he heard the weird sound which was not supposed to be.

It was very real and loud and significantly huskier than Effie’s usual high-pitched mewling.

Yuzuru yelped in horror as the momentarily slip of control left him filled with primal dread, short breaths coming out of his mouth in a panicked pattern. He was watching in utter dismay as Javier tore off the t-shirt which had been previously covering his eyes.

Yuzuru’s lightning-fast reaction was definitely beyond capability of a mere human. He didn’t have a single second to waste on hesitation and without even fully comprehending ( _rather acting on a sheer instinct_ ) he put his fluffy dark tail over Javier’s eyes the very instant the man opened them.

‘Please, please, Javi…Keep your eyes closed.’

Yuzuru began riding Javier with ferocious abandon, their sharp cries and obscene sounds of sweaty flesh upon flesh igniting something wild in him. Javier seemingly couldn’t process of what was happening around him; the center of his sole existence accumulating inside tight heat of Yuzuru’s glorious body.

After several powerful thrusts Javier came hard losing himself completely, any semblance of reality lost. The blackout lasted no more than a couple of minutes but they were enough for Yuzuru to quickly hide into the bathroom, the door closing behind him with a loud bang.

Blood was roaring in Yuzuru’s ears deafeningly as he was shivering from head to toe. With a trembling hand he brought himself to an explosive orgasm, shooting all over the white tiles of the bathroom floor.

Yuzuru couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even think straight, still too sensitive and overwhelmed. He slumped to the ground like a torn ragdoll, burying his face in his hands, trying to learn how to breathe again.

The enormity of what has nearly happened started kicking in slowly and it brought stingy tears to Yuzuru’s eyes. He was waving his long tail across the tiled floor in exasperation as he heard a tentative knock to the bathroom door.

‘Hey, Yuzu, are you in there? Is something wrong?’

Javier sounded deeply shaken and Yuzuru bit his lower lip in contemplation, weighing possible outcomes and options, the ridiculousness of the situation his own lack of self-control had put him into driving him nuts.

_He had to do something._

‘I think we need to have a serious talk, Javi.’

The moment Yuzuru finally opened the door to appear in front of Javier – _stark naked and with a black tail and a pair of cute cat ears poking through his dark locks_ – the man fainted, an expression of round-eyed shock distorting his features.

Yuzuru touched Javier’s neck, relief washing over him as he sensed man’s faint but steady heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

He was sure they’ll find a way to figure it out for Javier really loved cats after all.

At least Yuzuru hoped so.

 

*


	3. [E] Yuzuru and His Cat Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> Somewhat inspired by the Japanese anime/manga Loveless, but not related. No prior knowledge required.
> 
> In this AU, people were born with animal-like features, called the second nature which reflected their personalities to a certain degree. The longer a person retained such features, the more prominent the second feature traits would become. As they transited to adulthood these features would vanish. 
> 
> Almost everyone did, except for Yuzuru.
> 
> Story-specific tags: sexual contents, mature themes, fluff, friends to lovers, crackfic, yuzuvier.
> 
> RPS disclaimers apply

Yuzuru was born with cat as his second nature, with beautiful silky black ears and tail. And he hated his features with a passion, and that sentiment had only grown stronger as he grew older.

Those stupid ears and tail told strangers far more about himself than he was ever willing to share. And the presumptions people made about him! Like, they took one look at him and assumed that he must like fish. He liked fish fine, OK? It was just that he loved raw eggs on rice, strawberries, and tomato a lot more! God knew how many handmade fish bento he had to accept with a smile back in high school when all the girls suddenly decided that the skinny and nerdy Yuzuru Hanyu was boyfriend material and showered him with their affection. 

And both journalists and fans had the habit of waving various object at the front of his face just to get his attention. The pooh bears were fine, they were adorable. But the catnips! He was asthmatic, dammit! 

Some of the more daring fans even sneaked up to him to run their fingers through his long black tail, until he glared at them with the full force of his murder eyes. The others really had a knack for getting onto his nerves, asking insensitive questions or addressing him like a child just to get a reaction out of him. Yes, he loved Winnie the Pooh, Pooh san was his best friend, but he had more interesting things to say! He had no problem of maintaining a polite facade, but his black tail would instinctively fluff out and get bushy in agitation. They all cooed at him for being so adorable and snapped as many photos as they could for their click rates, likes, and retweets.

Yes, Yuzuru Hanyu, the Olympic Champion, the World Champion, the Grand Prix Final Champion, the breaker of many world records, at the age of 21 still had his cat ears and tail, hence was considered as a minor by the society as a whole. His mum still had to sign his competition consent form, his contracts for his endorsement deals and agreements with JSF on his behalf. How embarrassing!

To make it worse, people assumed that just because his second nature was a cat, he had some unfair advantage. They would say, "Look at that flexibility! Only a kitten could pull off a biellmann spin at his age", "The way he changed that jump axis in mid-air, just like a cat!", "Only a cat could save that jump!" He learned his jumps through years and years of practices, just like everyone else. Only he worked harder to make sure he was better.

Not to mention that bloody tail posed as an obstacle during competitions! He was criticized for being noodly, having bad posture, not in synch with the music. The tail, even though being part of him, wasn't something he could control consciously. When he was anxious, it tended to curl forward with its tip moving up and down or sideways in some odd rhythms. And he was always anxious when it came to competitions, no matter how big or small. How the hell he got all those 7s for Interpretation for his efforts? He had no problem playing a character and putting on a show, just not his tail, OK? It was just plain unfair! His black ears twitched unhappily as he complained to his mum, while she rubbed his head soothingly. It was fine back in the novice or junior days when everyone had the same problem. Well, unless their second natures were animals with short tails, such as a bunny. 

He was sick and tired of being treated like a child. So for the 2016–2017 season, he decided he wanted to do a short program that would showcase his adult charm because he had that in spades! He just needed to prove it to everybody else. 

When he told Jeffery about using Let's Go Crazy as a tribute to Prince, he looked somewhat uncertain. Yuzuru was adamant that he wanted a choreography that was sexy, flamboyant and extravagant. In other words, very un-Yuzuru-Hanyu. Jeffery looked somewhat doubtful but agreed in the end. Yuzuru smiled in satisfaction and went back to play with his new toy - the Quad Loop.

His pre-season preparation was going well. Jeffery's choreography was top notch, with many eye catchy details that would surely show off his sexiness. The success rate of his Quad Loop was slowly but surely improving. His white costume fitted him perfectly, all the stones sparkled brightly under the stage lights, as extravagant as he asked for. And he was ready for the new season. 

The first outing was ACI. When he first unzipped his white jacket, audiences cheered just as he'd expected. Not as loud as he would like, but hey he could work with that. Unfortunately, other than landing the opening Quad Loop, which got him certified as the first person to land such jump in an ISU sanctioned competition, it was a train wreck. Sitting in the Kiss & Cry, he gave an unhappy low-pitched yowling, cat ears holding back, as his score was announced. Despite a much more successful Free Skate, he had to concede the gold medal to Patrick and settle for a silver one once again. 

To his absolute horror, from the commentators to his fans, nearly everyone was questioning his SP choice, saying someone as adorable as him couldn't sell such program. It really shook his confidence, as he went into Skate Canada.

Skate Canada was an absolute disaster. He wanted to give both the judges and audiences a show to remember, but he landed his Quad Loop on his knee, and then popped a planned Quad Sal to a Triple. He ended up with even a worse score than ACI. He sat in the Kiss & Cry, with his tail tucked, just wanted to cry. 

But that sadness turned into anger when he saw his protocols. 7s again for his presentation skill! He tried his hardest to be charming and seductive, this was what he got? He hissed in indignation. Tracey had to gently scratch the base of his cat ears until Yuzuru bumped his head against her fingers instinctively, seeking comfort until he eventually calmed down.

After that, his training team came together to discuss the future of his new SP. Brian tried to convince him to ditch Let's Go Crazy and revive Ballade #1 for another season. Ghislain said he loved the idea of the new program and he should definitely revisit it when he was a little older. Tracey was quite, probably just for the sake of his pride, but he could tell she agreed as well. Yuzuru shook his head stubbornly. He had one month, and he was going to make it work! And the first thing he was going to do was to lose his stupid ears and tails!

He did his research, even asked his mum, but the consensus seemed to be losing one's features was the result of an important and enlightening experience, which transited childhood to adulthood. It was the vaguest crap he had ever heard! What did that mean exactly?!

To rub salt in his wound, when he had his weekly video chat with Shoma, he noticed even he was now free of his Koala ears! Shoma, his baby brother in arms! Now an adult! What the hell?! He asked Shoma how that happened. The younger man mumbled a few times, blushed bright red, and finally said, "You just have to lose your virginity, Yuzu."

Oh... that wasn't what he had expected... He thought it'd be a major achievement in life such as landing a Quad Axel or something. But OK? Surely he could do this....? He just needed to find a target and make sure that person liked him well enough to relieve of his virgin status. 

The next day, he went to the training club with a new purpose in mind. Gaby? No way, she was like his sister. Jun? He was a baby himself with his bear ears visible between strands of hair. Javier Raja? Although very friendly, he didn't know him well enough to ask for such favor... Uhm... who else...

As he contemplated, a pair of large hands grabbed him from behind. "Javi!" He turned around and hugged his best friend. A pleasant scent filled his nostril, so inviting and comforting. He sighed in happiness with his arms hanging onto his friend's shoulders until he identified the now familiar scent of Effie and growled. He was only away for a competition, and he could no longer smell himself on the Spaniard. 

Determined to rectify this situation ASAP, he nuzzled his face against the crook on Javier's shoulder to transfer some of his own scents onto him, masking over Effie's. Javier, already familiar with the ongoing territorial war between Yuzuru and Effie, just laughed and gave him the free reign. The younger man meowed in contentment, as his tail stuck straight up with a slight twitch at the end until Brian started yelling at them across the rink. They were now both late for their practices. 

As they went their separate ways, Yuzuru to his dance class, Javier to his session with Brian, Yuzuru suddenly realized that he would have been just perfect for his purpose! Handsome, kind, with broad shoulders, muscled arms, and beautiful sunny smile, he was exactly what he was looking for! Not to mention his best friend!

Before leaving the club, the Spaniard asked him whether he wanted to come to his place to play the new game he just bought. Yuzuru was surprised because usually, they didn't hang out when the next competition was this close. Then he realized that Javier must have heard from the coaching team about what happened at Skate Canada, and was trying to be a friend. This had presented the perfect opportunity for Yuzuru to put his plan into action. Not that he had a plan. He was just going to wing it and hope for the best. So he texted his mum and said he won't be home for the night. 

Knowing his mortal enemy would be waiting for him in Javier's apartment, he made sure he gave the Spaniard an extra long hug before leaving the club together, just to make sure his scent was all over him.

As soon as the apartment door was opened, Yuzuru and Effie started a staring match. Javier laughed and walked to the kitchen to see what was available for dinner. Yuzuru and Effie started to growl at each other, both with their ears and puffed tails raised. 

"What are you two doing?" Javier asked, looking at them with his eyebrows raised. 

"Nothing!" Yuzuru said, both the human and cat put on their most innocent faces and looked at the owner of the apartment. The Spaniard hummed and went back to the kitchen once again.

As soon as Javier was out of the sight, Yuzuru turned his attention back to his rival and gave it his best murder eyes. The same ones that sent his human rivals running back to their coaches in tears. Effie hissed, and then made a mad dash to the darkest corner of the apartment, never to be seen again for the night. 

Yuzuru smirked in triumphant, turned around only to find him facing a very amused Spaniard. He blushed bright red. Javier gently tickled his chin, "No need to scare off Effie, you are my favorite kitten." Yuzuru smiled in glee in return. 

Dinner was a simple pasta with tomato sauce, one of the non-Japanese dishes Yuzuru loved. Knowing the Japanese couldn't be trusted in the kitchen, he refused Yuzuru's offer to do the dishes. It was fine by the younger man, as he used the opportunity to find the gaming controllers and hid them in his bag.

Unsurprisingly, when they were ready to start their game night, Javier had trouble locating his controllers. Yuzuru shrugged and said it was fine, he would be happy just to share some quality time with his best friend before going to bed. 

So they snuggled together on the sofa. With Javier being his human pillow, Yuzuru comfortably laid his head on his lap. Javier halfheartedly tried to read a book on his phone, while Yuzuru scrolled through his private social media accounts and shared the latest gossip with his companion. 

The Spaniard's natural scent mingled with his own made it extremely enticing. Yuzuru can't help but snuggle a bit closer, just to inhale a bit more of it. Javier gently stroked his back, as the younger man meowed, his tail wrapped around the other man's leg. 

With his plan long forgotten, Yuzuru just enjoyed the moment. It was like heaven, and the younger man couldn't help but starting to rub his belly against the thigh beneath him, his palm pressed against his friend's chest and started kneading with deep throated purrs.

It wasn't long before Javier tried to steady him. Yuzuru, unhappy being interrupted, swiped his hands away, only to find his friend red as a tomato.

"Yuzu, I'm your friend, but I am also a healthy young man, OK?" Javier shifted uncomfortable on his seat, trying hide the growing bulge in his pants. Yuzuru stared it in amazement. His no-plan clearly was working. 

"It's OK. I'm hard too. " Yuzuru sat up, blatant about the similar bulge shown underneath his own jeans. 

They looked at each other in a new light. They were best friends and rivals. They shared rink, training, coaches, and podiums. An intimacy built on their journeys as skaters as they progressed their careers together. What was to share another aspect of themselves? 

Yuzuru's fingers tentatively traced the hardness before him, in an innocent fascination as Javier's eyes shone with intense hunger. He lifted his friend's hand to his lips, and kissed his palm: "Say it Yuzu."

"Fuck me Javi," Yuzuru said breathlessly and watched as Javier's tongue licked across his palm, before sucking on two of his digits briefly and letting it go.

Yuzuru threw himself into his friend's arm, clumsily seeking the others' mouth, only to find himself to be pushed back on his back, with his mouth thoroughly ravished. Javier's lips trailed down Yuzuru's near perfect porcelain skin, only marred by the black and blue bruises gifted by their beloved sport. Yuzuru's fingers traced over the similar ones on Javier's body. Another shared experience, they smiled at each other.

Javier's lips burnt on the Japanese's skin, he couldn't help but lifted his body higher just to get a little bit more, a little bit closer. His friend, with his infinite kindness and patience, showed him pleasure. Not leaving any sensitive spot untouched, he watched as Yuzuru melted underneath him. 

Javier gently nudged Yuzuru's legs open. The Japanese responded in curiosity, as he parted his thighs to give the older man access. His trust was rewarded, lubed fingers searched inside of him until the sport that made him see stars was found. Yuzuru's entire body tensed, his tail curled, as electrifying pleasure passed through every nerve. It felt even more amazing when the Spaniard deemed he was ready and pushed his cock inside of him. The initial burn quickly gave way to a strange but pleasant fullness. Javier's finger gently teased the base of Yuzuru's tail as his thrust into him. Within seconds, the Japanese was reduced to incoherently moaning and chanting of Javier's name until he blacked out.

Yuzuru woke up with Effie on their bed and meowing, clearly trying to get her owner to wake up for her morning feed. He stared at her long and hard, until she cowered back, and ran out off the room.

The Japanese smirked, before snuggling closer to his partner, and pressed his lips to his. 

It wasn't until he stared at the mirror in the bathroom that he realized that he now was ears and tail free. He giggled. 

Yuzuru left his friend's home so he could go back to his own and get changed before the morning training session. And he was in a generous enough mood to open a can of wet food for Effie.

_________________________________________

The moment he set his foot in NHK Trophy for the final 6 minutes warm up, the audiences broke into excited chatter. With his Team Japan Jacket still on, he skated a few rounds on the ice, just to show off his now earless head and tailless backside. The moment he unzipped the jacket, the entire arena erupted into loud screamings. His new costume was very purple, very tight, and very revealing without showing an ounce of skin. It hugged every curve on his body in the most sinful way possible. He made sure one of the cameras was on him before giving out a seductive smirk and it was answered by a series of excited squeals. And this time, he knew he was ready.

Meanwhile, his phone, currently in Brian's pocket, vibrated as a new message was delivered. It said, "Go for that gold, mi amor*!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor: my love in Spanish


	4. [G] I Lost My Mind- Part 1: The Moment I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier had everything he could've ever wanted in life. He was living his dream, being the little Spanish boy that made it big in a sport no one in his country had ever been big in. But deep inside, he was missing something he couldn't pin point.
> 
> Until he fell in love with a duo of kittens.
> 
> Or: The one where Javi gets tricked by his friends into going to a shelter, and finds Yuzu... and Effie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story-specific tags: Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Slight Angst, Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Hybrid!AU
> 
>  
> 
> Hellooooooo!! Narwhal here with my addition to this beautiful bunch of stories!! 
> 
> This will be the first part of this story (I tried to write a Oneshot, went a little crazy with World-Building, gave up and decided to to chapters lol)
> 
> I hope you will like it and subscribe to read more of this story and to read the stories of awesome writers yet to come!!
> 
> Thanks to Shaykippers for being the best beta and catching all my sleep-deprived mistakes and all the sentences I forgot to finish writing lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story

Javier was extremely happy with his life.

 

He was a successful elite level competitive figure skater. He had won National, European and World Championships repeatedly, as well as various other medals, even two GPF Golds in his own country, which had made him extremely happy because he had gotten a lot of media exposure and that had helped spread figure skating to the masses in Spain. Hell, he even had an Bronze and Gold medal in two separate Olympic Games to attest to his success.

 

He trained with a coaching team that understood his needs and respected his artistic view, allowing him to make most decisions about his programs, schedules, costumes and competitions. That, he had learned the hard way, was regretfully not as frequent in the sport as it should have been.

 

He had plenty of sponsors, and his earnings had allowed him to purchase an spacious apartment in a rather nice area of Toronto, within walking distance of the club he trained at, and even give his parents the necessary money to contribute to the purchase of a new family home in Madrid, and still live comfortably.

 

Javier had everything he could've ever wanted in life. He was living his dream, being the little Spanish boy that made it big in a sport no one in his country had ever been big in.

 

But deep inside, he couldn't help but feel a particular type of barely perceptible sadness when he got home after a day of hard training, and all that was waiting for him was a dark, empty apartment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That was great, Javi!" Brian said, patting him on the back as he put his skate guards on. "If we work on it a little bit more, we can get that loop stable and test it in the short for Autumn Classics."

 

"Yeah. I feel okay with my chances to land it in competition, at least with the success rate I have now."

 

"As you should, we'll get it polished by October."

 

Javier smiled, and went to the bench to sit down and take off his skates.

 

"Hi Javi." He looked up to see he was being cornered by his training mates. Evgenia had sat next to him on his right, Jason on his left, and Jun had plopped down on the floor in front of him. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

 

"Hello... why are you caging me here? Is this an intervention?" He joked, and no one laughed. "Wait, it IS an intervention? What did I do now?"

 

Jason smiled nervously, but seemed to be the only one to have the courage to start the talk.

 

"So, Javi, you know how everyone thought now you had your Olympic Gold you would retire and go back to Spain?" Javier nodded. "Everyone was so shocked when you announced you weren't done competing and said you had no plans to retire in the near future. And..." He looked at Junhwan, and motioned for him to continue.

 

"Javi, I've been training with you for years now, and you're a wonderful training mate, and a great older brother, but... you're so alone." Javier tried to protest, but wasn't allowed to. "We know you've had girlfriends in the past, but to tell the truth, one relationship was a mess, and the other one was long distance and you never saw her. Admit it. You're lonely Javi." Javier tried to find something to say, but could only sigh and keep quiet. "So we thought... you need to adopt."

 

Javier suddenly tensed.

 

"I'm not buying a hybrid." He stated, glaring at the others. "You know my thoughts about the hybrid industry, I won't change my mind. Buying another human being to keep them as a pet is the most disgusting thing ever." Jason and Evgenia looked at each other. "Sorry, I know you two have hybrids but..."

 

"Shoma has been with my family since we were so young, we can't remember how it was before, he has always been my best friend. My parents have always treated him as a second child, and now he's here with me, and our relationship has... changed..." Jason bit his lip, smile getting softer as he thought about his boyfriend. "Well, we try to make sure we're equals in the relationship, no matter what anyone else thinks."

 

"And Waka-chan was not bought, Javier." Evgenia got defensive over her own hybrid. "We adopted her from an hybrid orphanage, we didn't buy her from a lab. I will not allow you to disrespect my best friend and the way she came into my life."

 

Javier sighed.

 

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just... there's so much abuse going on, people buying hybrids to keep them as maids, or babysitters, or sex slaves. I feel so bad for those people." He looked down. "But I need you to understand, I don't want an hybrid."

 

The other three had a silence conversation, consisting entirely of glances and facial expressions, before Jun talked.

 

"Then, will you consider getting a pet? A regular pet. Maybe a puppy? Or a kitten?" Jun looked at him with those big eyes, making him hesitate instead of instantly saying no. "Please, just so there's a living creature waiting to interact and cuddle with you when you get home."

 

"It would make us so happy to see you with a companion, of any type. But you've already said you don't want to date, and we can't find another solution."

 

"Jason... guys..."

 

"Please, just..." Evgenia grabbed one of his hands between both of hers, holding tightly. "Tomorrow is our day off, I know of a shelter that has both puppies and kitten up for adoption. Come with me. I can ask my mum to drive us there. Please. Just check them out, see if there's one you just... click with. That's all I ask. Please."

 

Javier looked at his friends, surrounding him, with hopeful expressions on their faces, and knew he couldn't say no.

 

"Fine." They all cheered. "I'll just check out the kittens. That's all I will do. Okay?" They all nodded. "Okay Zhenya, don't bother your mother, I'll pick you up at 10 and you can guide me there." Evgenia squealed, hugging him tightly. He rolled his eyes, hugging her back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Turns out, the shelter Evgenia was taking him to was about an hour's drive away from her house so, being the kind older brother he was, he allowed Evgenia to torture him with Exo songs, letting her sing her heart out while laughing at her antics.

 

"We're here!" Evgenia squealed, taking off her seat belt and opening the door the second Javier killed the engine.

 

He looked up to see a big, Victorian house painted white, rose bushes in front of the brick structure. Javier was shocked by the building's appearance. It looked weird for a pet shelter.

 

_ 'They didn't... they wouldn't have... right?' _ He squinted his eyes. They would have.

 

The front door opened, and a small head poked out of the door, smile instantly appearing on the kid's face when he saw Evgenia.

 

"GUYS, IT'S ZHENYA!" The kid opened the door fully, running outside and throwing himself into Evgenia's arms, who had squatted down to hug him the second she saw him running in her direction. "Zhenya! We didn't know you were coming! Did you bring Waka? We miss her! It's been years since you visited."

 

"Vernon, we were here on Saturday." Evgenia laughed shaking her head. "And no, Waka is not here."

 

"ZHENYA, ZHENYA!" Javier saw a bunch of little children running out of the house, all of them running towards Evgenia, who squealed and hugged each and every one of them.

 

"Hi kiddos! How have you been? Iris, you weren't here on Saturday, just how tall are you now? You just keep growing, you're going to be taller than me in no time."

 

"Zhenya why didn't you bring Waka?"

 

"Well, that's because I'm not here for a visit, I'm here with my friend Javi." She motioned to him and the kids noticed he was standing here, and turned towards him.

 

And that's when Javier saw it.

 

The little ears, and one of the boys had a thick, fluffy tail coming out of his trousers.

 

The kids were little hybrids.

 

_ 'They did. I'll murder them when I see them on the ice. I wonder if anyone will suspect. "Zamboni malfunction kills Olympic Silver Medallist in Figure Skating and 2 fellow Olympians" sounds like a nice headline.' _

 

He looked up again, and had just barely enough time to brace himself before he got trampled by the five hybrids.

 

"Hi! You're tall!"

 

"Are you Evgenia's boyfriend?"

 

"Are you here to adopt us?"

 

"Do you want to play with me?"

 

"Kids, kids, kids!" They all stopped talking and turned to Evgenia. "Yes, Sean, he's tall. That's because he eats his vegetables."

 

The little kid pulled a face.

 

"But I'm a wolf! We don't eat vegetables!"

 

"You're a wolf hybrid. Veggies are good for you. No, Kayla, he's not my boyfriend. And no, Vernon, he's not here to adopt one of you. He's actually here to adopt from the animal shelter." The little boy pouted, but nodded.

 

_ 'So there is an animal shelter after all. Okay, we can change that headline to "Zamboni malfunction maims  Olympic Silver Medallist in Figure Skating and 2 fellow Olympians a little", that also sounds nice enough.' _

  
  
  


"But you can still play with me, right?" He looked down to find the tiniest of the little hybrids tugging at his shirt, eyes wide and hopeful. He looked at her, looked at Evgenia, that was biting her lip, trying to stop herself from laughing, and gave up.

 

"Of course he'll play with you June! We have all day to choose a kitty, I think a little playing with a cute guinea pig won't be a problem, right Javi?"

 

Javier smiled at the tiny kid and nodded, smiling. She raised her arms, and he picked her up and set her on his hip, holding her sideways.

 

"Well, lead the way." The kids run inside, and he walked towards where Evgenia was standing, waiting for them. "We'll talk on the drive back." He warned her, raising an eyebrow, and she went pale, but nodded.

 

Once they were inside, June asked to be put down, and run away further into the house.

 

"Evgenia," An old woman came into the entrance hall through an open door at the side. "What a nice surprise! You didn't tell us you were coming, kids were expecting you on Sunday."

 

"Oh, Waka-chan and I are  still coming on Sunday. Today I'm here because my friend Javi would like to adopt a puppy or kitten from the shelter." Excited voices were heard through the door and the all smiled."But June asked her to play with him, so I think that will have to wait."

 

They all laughed.

 

"My name is Tatiana Tarasova, and I'm the director of both the orphanage and the animal shelter." Javier shook her hand.

 

"Javier Fernandez, I'm Evgenia's friend. Nice to meet you."

 

"Well, I won't entertain you for longer, or the kids will kill us. You can go play with them, I'll be right here in the office when you're done, just come find me and I'll take you to the shelter so you can choose a pet."

  
  
  
  


Javier and Evgenia played with the kids for a couple of hours. They seemed to have endless batteries, running around, excited and happy, the playroom full of laughter and giggles and, Javier had to admit, it had been wonderful to spend time with them.

 

If they hadn't had ears or tails, he would've forgotten they were hybrids instead of regular kids. They behaved just like anyone would, for the exception of the extra body parts.

 

"Kids, lunch time! If you get there fast enough, I bet the cook will allow you to have an extra serving of pudding." A  voice said from the door, and everyone instantly dropped what they were doing and ran out of the room, excitedly talking loudly as the got further away.

 

Javier heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked up.

 

Standing there a couple of metres away from him, was the most beautiful person he had seen in his entire life.

 

Beautiful face with soft features, wide dark eyes framed by long eyelashes, a pouty, rosy mouth and delicate nose,  black hair straight and falling over his forehead in a messy fringe.

 

He was clad in a pair of loosely fitting black trousers and a dark blue hoodie.

 

He couldn't take his eyes off that perfect person. And then he saw them. The dark pair of ears on top of his head, and the long, black furry tail that was wrapped around his waist to be out of the way.

 

_ 'Oh. Oh. Javier, do not say anything stupid.' _

 

"Hi." He greeted the hybrid with a smile. "I'm Javier." The boy's eyes went impossibly big, mouth hanging open as he tried to answer, but simply squeaked and run away from the room. Javier heard a giggle to his right, and turned to face Evgenia. "Did I do something wrong?" She laughed even louder.

 

"Oh, no, that's Yuzuru. He's a figure skating fan." Javier's eyes widened. "When he met me, he couldn't stop asking about you. You're his biggest idol." It was Javier's turn to be gobsmacked.

 

"Oh."

 

"He's up for adoption, you know?" Evgenia said, raising an eyebrow, and he scoffed. "Okay, I was just saying. Let's go find Aunt Tat and get you a puppy."

 

"Kitten."

 

"Kitten, okay, kitten, sorry."

 

Evgenia led him back to the entrance hall, but he couldn't help but look back, towards the place the beautiful cat hybrid had run to.

 

_ 'Kitten. You're here to adopt a kitten so they'll get off your back. Not to fall in love at first sight with an hybrid. Come on Fernandez, get it together.' _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We have the shelter to keep the kids happy and teach them to be kind and to handle responsibilities. Each of them has to help take care of the animals before they can play with them. And they get so happy when they see the animals get adopted, it's heartwarming." Aunt Tat said, guiding Javier and Evgenia to a big building located next to the main house. "So, our kittens are to the right, and the puppies are to the left, which one were you interested in?"

  
  
  


"Oh, I'm very much a cat person, I like dogs but I don't think I'd be able to live with one."

  
  
  


Aunt Tat nodded, and guided them to the right side of the building, through a door and to the room where the kittens were.

  
  
  


"We have them in cages when they're not supervised, to stop them from hurting themselves, but you can interact with them, and if you want to hold one, you can just let me know. Evgenia and I will be in the puppy room, there are a few new cuties I bet she will love."

  
  


Javier nodded and started looking through the kitten-filled cages, cooing and smiling at each cute cat. There weren't many older ones, only one or two, and they all looked like they were really taken care of and well fed.

 

He was walking when something caught his sight in the far end of the room.

 

Yuzuru was there, curled into a ball, sitting on a bean bag, cuddling a calico cat to his chest, softly scratching behind the cat's ears and talking in soft whispers that Javier couldn't make sense of.

 

They were the two most beautiful cats Javier had ever seen in his life.

 

‘Oh fuck. I’m fucked, aren’t I?’

  
  


He took a deep breath, and walked closer to the corner where they were cuddling.

 

"Hello." Yuzuru looked up, startled, and his eyes widened when he saw Javier standing in front of him.

 

"Hi." He muttered, blushing profusely, he looked down to  the cat he was holding.

 

"My name is Javier."

 

"I'm Yuzuru." He said, voice sounding tiny and shy.

 

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Yuzuru." Javier smiled at him, before sitting down on the floor in front of him. "And who is this?" Javier motioned towards the Calico cat in Yuzuru's lap.

 

"She's Effie." Yuzuru said, small smile lighting up his face. "She's my favourite kitten."

 

"She's extremely pretty." Javier agreed, and raised a hand.

 

"Oh, be careful, she doesn't..." Yuzuru stopped talking when he heard Effie start purring as Javier petted her back. "...like people. That's weird." Effie moved a little, and Yuzuru let her go, eyes widening even more when he saw her jump into Javier's lap and beg for pets, making the older man laugh and instantly comply, making her purr even louder.

 

"What's weird?" Javier asked, looking up, huge smile adorning his face as he petted Effie.

 

"She doesn't like people... or hybrids. I'm usually the only one that can touch her, ever since she was born. She scratches anyone else that tries, so now I'm the only one allowed to take care of her."

 

"What? She seems like the loveliest kitten ever!" Javier cooed down at her, and scratching behind her ear.

 

Yuzuru kept staring at him, and Javier was starting to get nervous. For some reason, he really wanted Yuzuru to like him.

  
  
  


_ 'If he likes you, you can adopt him...' _

 

_ 'Shut up. I'm not adopting ANYONE. I'm not even taking a kitten home today.' _

 

_ 'That's because you want two kittens, and they seem to be a package deal.' _

  
  
  
  
  


"So, Yuzuru, what do you like to do?"

 

"I... I help with the children. And I take care of Effie every single day." Javier nodded, and Yuzuru's ears twitched when he realised he was actually being payed attention to by someone. "I like skating too."

 

"Oh, you? You skate?" Yuzuru nodded shyly. "That's great! Do you skate a lot?"

 

"When I can. I tend to help at the rink nearby, and then they'd let me skate for free for a few hours."

 

"I love skating." Javier said, and Yuzuru snorted, paling quickly and slapping his hands over his mouth. "What?" He asked with a gentle smile, reassuring and calm.

 

"You... you have an Olympic gold. I think loving skating is an understatement."

 

Javier laughed, nodding.

 

"Yeah, I put my entire life on the backburner to dedicate myself to the sport. I can't imagine doing anything else."

 

Yuzuru sighed.

 

"I wish I could skate competitively." Yuzuru said, smiling sadly. "But hybrids can only go into sports competitively if they have one non-hybrid parent, or if they've been adopted... and I have neither." Javier's heart broke for Yuzuru. He could see it, in the way he talked, in the look in his eyes, in his body language. This was a being that loved the ice as much as he himself did. Yuzuru shook his head, smiling. "Well, there's no use thinking about that. I'm too old to start competing anyway. No one would take a 19 year old and train him, even if I was adopted at some point, instead of aging out of the system, and even if I could do it, I can't pay for training expenses and coaching fees anyway.."

 

"Well, I bet you love the ice, and I'm sad you're not allowed to show the world." Javier softly said.

 

"Thank you."

 

Javier stood up, handing Effie back to Yuzuru who took her carefully, cuddling her close to his chest.

 

"Well, it's getting late, and I bet Evgenia is done with the puppies now, so we better get going. It was a pleasure talking to you, you're an extremely interesting person." Javier smiled at him, and turned to leave.

 

"WAIT!" Yuzuru put Effie down on the beanbag, and grabbed Javier's arm, both gasping when electricity shocked every single inch of their bodies, and they both jumped back a little, still surprised by the feeling. "Uhmm... will you be back? I really liked talking with you."

 

Javier bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't come back to the shelter, much less to the orphanage.

 

But... the hope in Yuzuru's face was just...

 

Yuzuru liked him. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see him again.

 

Yuzuru, who loved a cat that apparently only liked him and Javier, who worked in a rink to be able to skate for a few hours, who was getting older and probably had less than a year left in the system before he aged out and was kicked out of the orphanage, left to fend for himself.

 

Javier bit his lip, looking down to the floor for a second.

  
  
  


_ 'Oh fuck. Am I actually considering it? Am I...' _

  
  
  


He looked back up, and found Yuzuru standing in front of him, holding Effie, both staring at him with huge, shiny, hopeful eyes.

  
  
  
  


_ 'Oh fuck. I'm actually doing this, aren't I?' _

  
  
  
  


Javier took a deep breath, unzipped his jacket and put it around Yuzuru's shoulders.

 

Yuzuru's breath hitched, eyes widening, and Javier knew he had understood the significance of him leaving his jacket with them. Javier smiled at him, lifting a hand to mess Yuzuru's hair, gently combing the strands back into place as he removed his hand, and then giving Effie one last pet on the back.

 

"I'll be back. I promise."

 

Yuzuru smiled dazely, nodding at him, and Javier turned around and left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 'Yuzuru, Effie, I promise I'll be back. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. _

 

_ I know you have no reason to believe me, and that's why I left my scent with you. _

 

_ I promise, next time we see each other, I'll talk to Aunt Tat. _

 

_ I promise, sooner rather than later, you'll both come home with me.' _


	5. [G] For You - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru's a cat hybrid. Shoma is not.
> 
> Watch Yuzuru fix everything with a snap of his fingers.
> 
> And hope he's not actually holding a pair of scissors.
> 
> Not on Javier's watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this small piece, I love Yuzuvier as bros :P tell me what you think in the comments pweaseee <3

 

"So...I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes!”

Control yourself Fernandéz, for fuck's sake...

“I mean, yes, of course, I’ll be there!”

“Great,” the smaller one said, his rare smile blinding as usual, “can’t wait.”

Yuzuru stood there, waving dumbly after the skater left the shop, only coming back to his senses when he felt his brother smack the back of his head in some attempt to bring him out of his daydreaming state.

Possibly avoiding him getting fired, like Akira threatened to do on a daily basis by now.

"Hey, furball, wake up."

The twenty-three-year-old hybrid turned around and with his sickeningly sweet, fake smile he pushed Javier back into his booth and sat next to him, ignoring the still waiting costumers around him.

“What”

_Smack_

“Did”

_Smack_

“He”

_Smack_

“Say?”

The older one only had time to shield his now sore shoulder from the onslaught of punches, "Stop that!”

“I will if you tell me what he said.”

“He said he hated hybrids and they are absolutely disgusting.”

Yuzuru's face instantly fell, he was somewhat expecting it but it didn't mean that he would be ready for the pain, “Oh…”

“I’m kidding, you know him, of course he didn’t say that.”

_Smack_

“Fine fine, he just told me that he has never been in a relationship with a hybrid, so obviously, he doesn’t really know if he would like to be in one.”

“I see.”

“That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be in one though!”

“Javi…” the cat hybrid flopped his head on top of the booth's table, dramatically and whined at his human companion like his world suddenly was about to end, he guessed that in a way, it was, “I’m so screwed, the moment he sees my ears and tail he’s going to freak out, I just know it.”

“You don’t know that, you just need to talk to him like the adults that you both are."

Yuzuru scrunched up his nose in aversion to such a vile idea, “No, what I need to do is to survive this freaking night alone with him.”

“Why did you accept to go have dinner with him at all if you are never planning to tell him the truth?”

“I will!” he protested.

“Yuzu, you have been neighbors and sort of friends for two years now, the boy finally asks you out on a date and you don’t think it’s worth the risk?” Javier was a patient man, but his brother's crush on his rink mate was making him lose his mind.

“I don’t even know if he likes me at all, so I won’t risk losing him because of this.” The hybrid said decidedly, he got up from his comfortable seat and finally decided to get back to work.

Yet, Javier wasn't about to let the matter go as easily, “Because of this? It’s who you are Yuzu! If he’s your friend then he won’t mind.”

“He’s going to hate me and-”

“Stop thinking like that!”

“You don’t know how it’s like to be me!”

  

-

 

That made Javier pause, he looked around the coffee shop and as expected, the costumers had stopped their activities to look at their exchange.

And it was true, he didn’t know how it was like to be a hybrid, yet he had been by Yuzuru’s side since practically the day he was born.

Neither of them could remember a time when they weren't together, when they weren't brothers.

Javier had protected Yuzuru many times across the years, but Yuzuru had saved Javier in many different ways in return.

He stood by him through the hardest moments and through the best ones, he supported him through every messy breakup and every failed competition, that sometimes seemed to drive Javier into some of the scariest abysses of his life.

They were everything to each other, they were best friends, they were brothers and above all else, they were equals. Always.

The fact that Yuzuru owned a pair of fluffy black ears and an even fluffier tail meant nothing to either of them. They never cared that they were different, that didn’t matter when you talked about family, someone you trusted with your whole life. Someone that you would, without thinking twice, risk your life for.

Javier had been only three, when his parents found a newborn cat hybrid outside their door, back in Quatro Vientos, a small neighborhood stuck in the middle of Madrid, where hybrids were a rare sight and almost a myth between the Spanish population.

It was something that people spoke about, not something that any of them had actually seen with their own eyes.

They had heard stories. About how the neighbor's daughter had given birth to a scary half-cat half-human baby, about how sometimes the cats changed into people at night and how you should lock your door just in case these creatures made their way through your front door.

Despite all of this, António and Enriqueta Fernandéz found themselves incapable of leaving the tiny creature outside to fend for itself, through the harsh weather that seemed to punish the capital back in the month of December.

Once they took the baby in, they noticed how there's was a small paper note, attached to the thin blanket.

 

_"His name is Yuzuru, a strong name chosen for a creature that will have to face many obstacles for the rest of his life. It was the only thing I could give him."_

It took the family only a few days to realize that, they couldn’t just send him away to some shelter or orphanage. If they were to be honest, nobody had a clue as to where such a baby would end up exactly.

_Where do you belong, when there's no place for you at all?_

Spain, for all its progressive mind, was not ready to deal with these rare creatures. So, they would take responsibility. They knew they could give him all the love he deserved.

Perhaps he had been sent to them to fill the void that she had left.

_Perhaps._

Not that their own son would have let them get rid of the small cat hybrid, in the first place. From the moment he lied eyes on the bundled-up baby, both parents knew they would get along at once.

Javier still remembers those two small black eyes staring back at him, he didn’t cry, he didn't even fuss like he had seen the other babies do, he just stared at him and seemed to share his every thought.

 _“I’m here, I’m not going away. I won’t leave you like she did.”_ It seemed to say to him.

It was silly. He had been born a few days prior to their first meeting, as the doctor would confirm once they managed to take the baby to the nearest hospital in order to make sure the baby was healthy and didn't need any extra medical care.

He knew it was impossible for the small baby to even think like him, but on those eyes, he found a promise of a lifelong companionship.

Javier had been ten when everyone told him how hard would be for him once Yuzuru enrolled in his first year of school, and it would be up to him to answer the questions that would come, without any doubt.

He was scared.

_What if his friends didn’t like him anymore, because he had a slightly different brother?_

_What if Yuzuru became lonely because he had no friends?_

Javier had tried, he really had. Once he found out the pretty lady downstairs, Paloma, had given birth to a beautiful cat hybrid baby girl, he had grabbed his mother's hand and told her to go call her so they could introduce Yuzuru and he would have a hybrid friend. He was so proud of himself.

But his mother had simply told him that they were no longer downstairs.

"Where are they then?" he had asked.

"They went to a better place." Was the only answer he had gotten, and by the somber look on his mother's face, he didn't dare to ask any further details.

It was okay, he would be Yuzuru's only friend.

On Yuzuru’s first day, he became the main attraction of their small school. Every kid had asked him about the strange boy but no one seemed to make an effort to actually talk to the hybrid. Javier figured he could deal with every single question they threw at him as long as they left his younger brother alone.

Problems started to arise a few months later when his classmates decided that looking from afar was no longer enough.

It was Maria, his seatmate that found him that day.

She had run all the way from the gymnasium to his classroom, as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, to tell him through some desperate attempts to breathe, that Yuzuru was in trouble.

He had never moved so fast in his short life.

Behind the said building, four of his friends surrounded the small boy, Yuzuru had his ears pushed flat against his hair and his tail wrapped around himself. Javier recognized that stance.

He was terrified.

Javier didn't waste a second and quickly made his way to the petrified first grader, putting his arm around him and facing his classmates, “What’s going on?”

The older boys laughed at him, “We were just asking something to your pet cat...”

Javier could feel his hands curl into fists but Yuzuru quickly grabbed his hands. A silent plea.

_Please don’t. Please don’t get hurt because of me._

“Let’s go Yuzu,” he decided to just grab his brother and get away from the bullies that he once considered his friends, but one of them didn't seem to let them go that easily and stepped into their way.

“Will you teach him how to meow once you get home?”

This time, the hybrid didn’t have enough time to hold back his older brother.

The five boys and the two of them ended up being grounded, and their parents called to the principal's office. The whole time Javier held onto the small boy without letting go, only allowing his parents to kiss his tear-stained chubby cheeks once they arrived, and even then, he made sure Yuzuru stopped shaking before he actually let him sit on his own.

That day Miss Marguerita explained to them how wrong it was to his fists instead of using his words.

_Words were exactly what had started this whole mess, to begin with._

Once they were allowed to go home, his mother only shook her head at him, in evident disapproval, but his father patted his head and secretly whispered in his hear.

A secret only the two of them would share until this day.

“I’m so proud of you, son.”

That’s all he needed. In the end, it had all been worth it.

Because that was the last time, someone ever dared to bully Yuzuru Fernandez.

 

(To be continued)


	6. [T] Codeword: Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier had to admit that as the minutes slowly ticked away to greet a new year he could look back at it and say it was a good one. Yet another successful ROI tour completed just a few days ago, with some special guests nobody expected and here they were still to celebrate the coming year with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is the biggest crack and diss city. Read with warning XD I honestly don't know how this happened. A lot of salt but otherwise no clue. I hope you all enjoy!

Javier had to admit that as the minutes slowly ticked away to greet a new year he could look back at it and say it was a good one. Yet another successful ROI tour completed just a few days ago, with some special guests nobody expected and here they were still to celebrate the coming year with each other. Many could have went back home but decided to stay for a bit of break before the rest of the skating season. Javier could see how everyone needed a break, the scoring getting worse than they already saw in the 2018/2019 season. The pure misuse of GOE and PCS by the judges to favour the skater of certain Federations more obvious with each competition. If Javier thought Saitama was a messed up competition nobody really saw what happened after. Nationals scores were just the start to raise certain skaters to levels they have not yet reached, or to undermine those who kept the sport alive over decades. He was happy he retired the moment he did, not needing to go on with the bullshit presented by the ISU. Unfortunately his friends still competing and sitting in the room now with him had no such luck, especially a certain dark haired boy who kept on fighting a losing game. 

 

Javier felt grateful for Yuzuru making the impossible trip to participate in his show on the final day in Madrid. Finally being able to go to his own Nationals and claiming the title for himself he jumped on a plane after the Gala to get to Spain. JSF be damned with their media requests in hope to promote and cash more money from his fans. While he did not participate in any of the group numbers he still performed two programs. On popular demand he showed everyone Notte Stellata and Haru Yo Koi. The crowd loved it and with him bringing Prometo back as well sent the fandom screaming all over social media. He may have added to the fuel with doing a lift with Yuzuru during the Finale.

 

Javier scooted closer to the younger, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Thank you for being here.” Yuzuru looked at him with a gentle smile on his face, pecking his cheek quickly while the crowd was occupied laughing at the Shibs dancing or whatever it was they were doing.

 

“Anything for Javi.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Javier started to slowly lean in towards his boyfriend to kiss his lips. Yuzuru must have seen something in his expression because he swatted at his arm, putting some distance between them. “No, Javi. Not here.” Javier pouted but respected his wish. While everyone present knew about their long running relationship they didn’t display too much affection around them. Especially when the Shibs were part of the group and pointing cameras in every possible direction. They barely avoided one footage of them huddled close and kissing to hit the internet a few years back. Since then Alex makes sure to get approval from all skaters before he posts the videos on Youtube. Nobody knows but it is mostly the reason why it takes him such a long time to publish vlogs. Javier spent years by Yuzurus side through highs and lows but that day he himself feared for his life and the anger wasn’t directed at him. How Alex is still alive half of the skating community is perplexed by.

 

“Fine but later?” He asked with his best puppy eyes and while Yuzuru rolled his eyes, his cheeks turned that beautiful shade of pink, telling Javier the answer he hoped for. It certainly helped that Yuzuru was staying at his apartment and tomorrow they had no plans aside from being lazy in bed. Javiers attention was drawn to the improvised dance floor where Jason joined the Shibs. He had to fight the urge to facepalm at whatever was happening but Yuzuru giggled amused next to him.

 

“Jason is one of he only good ones left.” Javier nodded in a second, agreeing with the others comment.

 

“True. Luckily he could join because I had to reconsider some of my invites. Didn’t need any bad blood or publicity for my show.” Yuzuru let out a small disappointed sound.

 

“Some were good people, or at least I thought so...but showed their true colors in the end.” Javier squeezed his boyfriends shoulder and Yuzuru leaned his head on his shoulder. The betrayal of one of his idols and people who used to look up to him still fresh. Eunsoo suddenly popped up in front of them with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Javier, I wanted to thank you again for the invite. Oh and Yuzuru, this is for you.” She extended her arm and plopped something on top of his head. “It’s from Zhenya and the others for the countdown.” She added before quickly leaving. Javier turned his head to look at Yuzuru, his eyes widening as he spotted a glittery headband on the younger. What made him drop his mouth open was the shape. Yuzuru reached up to follow the outline of two pointy ears with his long fingers. The older swallowed hard next to him, still staring and trying to remember how to breathe. 

 

Next to him sat now Yuzuru with glittery cat ears. The contrast to his dark hair standing out even in the low light. Javier shifted in his seat suddenly a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. Yuzuru turned to him with a raised brow. It only took him a few seconds to read Javiers expression, mouth twisting upwards in a knowing smirk. 

 

“Oh Javi…” He spoke sweetly, putting his hand high on his thighs, making the older jump a little bit in his seat. Yuzuru licked his lips in the way that always made Javiers blood boil.

 

“Yuzu…” He whispered a desperate tone to his voice. The Japanese grinned from ear to ear bouncing to his feet leaving the Spaniard on the couch. If there was an extra sway to his hips or a teasing glance thrown over his shoulder, nobody else saw. Javier had to fight the urge to follow his boyfriend and do unthinkable things right in front of their friends. Instead he ran a hand through his hair, collecting his breathing. “Fuck. I am gonna either murder those idiots or thank them later.”

 

\----

 

Javier ended up ordering a few fruit baskets to TCC from his bed before he turned on his side to map out the small love bites he left on the youngers shoulder. Yuzuru mumbled something into the pillow but shifted closer. 

 

\----

 

Yuzuru Hanyu missed his plane for the first time in his entire life due to a certain Spaniard keeping him in bed a bit longer, a glittery headband forgotten between the pile of clothes outlining the way from his front door to his bedroom.


	7. [G] I Lost My Mind- Part 2: Except You, Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story-specific tags: Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Slight Angst, Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Hybrid!AU
> 
>  
> 
> Hi there! Narwhal here!  
> I bring you the second part of my neko story whitin this Nekopedia.  
> It's rather short and filler-ish, but I've been so blocked, I'm happy I managed this many words out at all.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It will be edited later, bc I sprung this "I'm posting it now before I go to sleep" thing on my beta out of nowhere lol. Sorry Shaykippers, you're the most awesome-st of awesome people ♥ ♥
> 
> Happy Reading!

"You want WHAT?" Javier sighed, and looked at Brian hopefully.

  
  
  


"Brian..."

  
  
  


"No, wait. Let me see if I got this straight. You want me to let you take about a week off training because you're planning to buy a hybrid. YOU. A hybrid. After you've spent the last 8 years I've known you criticising the hybrid industry."

  
  
  


"I'm not buying an hybrid." Brian raised an eyebrow. "I'm not. I'm adopting an orphan hybrid. And a cat."

  
  
  


"Javi..."

  
  
  


"Brian, please, I promise this will not affect my performance or my training in the future, it's just... Yuzuru's 19, he'll age out of the system in December, and you know what happens to hybrids if they're not bought by the time they're 20... but orphan hybrids are just dumped out to survive on their own on the streets with nothing to help them. And Yuzuru, he's... he's just so precious. I was only planning to adopt a cat to stop the kids from pestering me about how lonely they think I am and how I could use some company, but then I met Yuzuru, and we just... clicked. Really, I can't explain it, it just feels right. And Yuzuru and Effie are a package deal it seems, because Yuzuru told me he's the only one that can touch her, feed her or take care of her, she hates everyone else, except me, apparently."

  
  
  


Brian stared at him.

  
  
  


"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Javier nodded, and Brian patted Javier on the back."Alright, it's still early enough that you taking a week off won't be too much problem. We still have a couple months to get things right, so yeah, go. I expect you to introduce me to this Yuzuru soon. He must be one really remarkable hybrid if you're going against everything you ever believed." Javier jumped up and hugged Brian, making him laugh. "Okay, alright, go home, too much mushiness for the week. Let me know when you're coming back."

  
  
  


Javier left the TCC with an extra spring in his step that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Javier parked his car in front of the orphanage, taking a deep breath and getting out. He heard the front door open and suddenly found himself with an armful of hybrid.

  
  
  


"You're back!" He smiled, hugging Yuzuru closer, and running his fingers through his hair like he knew the hybrid loved from his last visit. "I didn't think you'd be back, most people..." He suddenly stopped talking and grew stiff.

  
  
  


Javier understood the words he had left unsaid. Most people only met Yuzuru once, promised to come back, and then never returned. He felt so angry, how could anyone reject this perfect person he was holding? Stupid people, they didn't know what a treasure they were bypassing.

  
  
  


"Of course I'm back. I missed you so much" Javier let go of Yuzuru, taking a step back and smiling at him, watching him blush and smile back, tail twitching in excitement behind his back. 

  
  
  


"Want to see Effie!? I know she missed you too!" Javier nodded, and Yuzuru grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and gently pulled him in the direction of the animal shelter, making his way through the building until he reached Effie's cage. He opened it and softly grabbed the cat, taking her out of the cage carefully, kissing her head lovingly, and then unceremoniously dumping her into Javier's arms.

  
  
  


Effie tensed in his arms for a second before she realised it was him holding her. Then, she started meowing and rubbing her face against his shirt, making him laugh.

  
  
  


"Hi Effie!" Javier lifted his hand and petted her back, making her purr under his fingers. "How are you, pretty kitten? Were you good for Yuzu, did you two have fun since the last time I was here?" The cat purred loudly, and he laughed again.

  
  
  


"Come on, let's sit on the bean bags!" Yuzuru smiled, and Javier followed him to the little nook where he had first found Effie and Yuzuru the last time he had been there. "I'm still so shocked to see her being like that with someone else. She's so... antisocial." Effie was happily purring away as Javier petter her fluffy head.

  
  
  


"I can't believe she doesn't like people, it's just... so surprising. She's so sweet." Javier smiled down at the little purr machine in his arms.

  
  
  


"She's kind of like me, in a way." Yuzuru said, and Javier looked up at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. "I came here from Japan about 8 years ago, with another hybrid, when my parents died. The orphanages there were too overpopulated to take everyone in, so a lot of hybrid orphans were sent to orphanages abroad." Javier's heart clenched. So Yuzuru hadn't always been an orphan, he'd had a family before, and he suddenly found himself alone and in a foreign place, that spoke a foreign language he couldn't understand when he was so young. It made Javier so sad to think about a scared little Yuzuru all alone with no one in the world to call family. "I was scared, so I lashed out. I fought and yelled and tried to run, and scared off every single family that wanted to adopt me, until I became too old to be adopted. No one wants an older hybrid as a family member. Everyone is looking for a pretty, rosy cheeked little kid, innocent and young. I wasted every chance I got at adoption by lashing out and being a terror. I was like Effie, in a way. Everyone was bad and scary so I just tried to claw my way out. I think that's why we bonded. I'm the only one she has allowed to come close since she was a tiny ball of fur. She was so cute and fluffy. I bet if I could get her to learn not everyone is out to get her so many people would want to adopt her."

  
  
  


"Yuzuru..." Javier's hands stopped petting Effie. "You can still get adopted, you're an incredibly cute kid,you have not aged out of the adoption program, and by what you've told me, you're one of the bravest people I've ever met." Yuzuru snorted, a self deprecating chuckle leaving his lips.

  
  
  


"Right, I'm just the old hybrid that's good at nothing but filling ice holes and taking care of the antisocial kitten. No one would ever want me."

  
  
  


"I want you." Javier blurted out, unable to stop himself as he heard the pain in Yuzuru's voice.

  
  
  


"What!?" Yuzuru's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open in disbelief.

  
  
  


"I do. I want you. That's why I came back. Because I want you to become a part of my family. It's only me, and it's not much, but I want to adopt you."

  
  
  


"But... I... Effie... no one can take care of her other than me."

  
  
  


"Of course I'm also adopting Effie. I know you two are a package deal, and I love this little furball already. It never crossed my mind to adopt one and not the other."

  
  
  


Yuzuru looked like someone was telling him he was actually part whale instead of cat.

  
  
  


"I... I'm...Really? Yo-You're not lying?" Javier nodded, and Yuzuru's eyes filled with tears.

  
  
  


"I'm one hundred percent sure I want you two to come home with me."

  
  
  


Yuzuru broke down in sobs, nodding furiously and throwing himself forward, wrapping his arms around Javier and Effie and sobbing openly into his shoulder.

  
  
  


Javier pressed his cheek against Yuzuru's head.

  
  
  


It felt so natural to have them both in his arms.

  
  
  


He could've bursted from joy. 

  
  
  


He was going to bring both kittens home, and not even the end of the world would be able to stop him from doing so.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS1: ForeverDoesntExist, am I out of the doghouse?
> 
> PS2: SUFFER PANDA, SUFFER!! MUAHAHAHA


	8. [G] "It's hard to say the word, Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any day spent with you is my favorite day.” Winnie the Pooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to my lovely beta K1mHeechu1 for being awesome and catching sooo many errors.  
> Also I want to say I took inspiration on the anime/manga Fruitsbasket, however I'm not following nor the story or the rules exactly so... It just vaguely uses some stuff about it. Example, in this fic the cat was stubborn enough that eventually got into the Zodiac.  
> So.... Here is my take on NekoYuzu, I hope you enjoy reading it~  
> This, as always, is a fiction piece that has nothing to with reality!

Up until Yuzuru was four years old, the Hanyu family thought their youngest was a normal cute toddler. A very active one, but nothing out of the ordinary.

That changed one fateful afternoon, when Saya Hanyu was assigned to pick up her brother from school.

She walked the two blocks that separated her elementary school from Yuzuru’s Kindergarten with a bounce to her steps, a smile in her face and a sense of responsibility in her heart. She thought herself as a big girl and now, her parents trusted her to pick up her brother. 

The road had beautiful trees adorning its sides and shading the passersby from the unrelenting sun. Saya got herself distracted by a bird or two, and even stood a couple of minutes admiring the beautiful trees, but she never forgot her purpose: Getting to Yuzuru’s kinder in time and successfully bring her little brother home. She got to the school 10 minutes earlier than she needed to and positioned herself right in front of the door aiming to be in Yuzuru’s sight when the door opened and the kids peered outside looking for their family. 

9 minutes later she heard the noise of what she knew were the kids positioning themselves in an orderly line and saying their goodbyes to their teachers. She took a deep breath, re-arranged her backpack on her shoulders and stood as tall as she could, looking straight ahead. Moments later the door opened and the kids got out, some taking their time, and others running with all their might to the warm embrace of their parents. 

It had gotten loud really quickly, making her doubt her brother could hear her calling for him over the cacophony of voices reverberating around her. 

“Yuzu!” she raised and waved her hand, not wanting Yuzuru to lose her in the sea of kids.

“Saya!” was the enthusiastic answer her call got and seconds later her brother was running straight to her, bag in his back and wide smile in his cute bright face. 

She received him with a hug and ruffled his silky black hair a bit. 

“Mom?” Yuzuru asked cocking his head to the side. 

“She told me to take you home” she explained taking his hand in hers. 

He nodded and turned, raising his other hand to say goodbye to a girl in his class.

“Bye, bye Ayumi-chan” 

Ayumi, who was already with her parents, left their side, ran to Yuzuru, and while saying “see you tomorrow Yuzu” she quickly half hugged him and went away. 

Saya found the exchange very sweet and somehow a relief, knowing his brother had good friends at school was something that made her smile.

Not five seconds had passed since the girl hugged Yuzuru when there was a sort of silent “Puff” and Saya found herself holding the soft fluffy leg of a small black kitten instead of his brother's hand. 

She blinked once.

Twice. 

Where had her brother gone to?

Yuzuru’s clothes and bag was on the floor and Saya blinked once again but didn’t move any other muscle.

She took a deep breath, letting dearly needed oxygen into her lungs, not knowing when she had stopped breathing. Slowly, she looked around, and then back at the black kitten in her hand. 

Her brother had turned into a kitten! 

Adrenaline rushing through her body, she quickly but gently cuddled the kitten with one hand, retrieved the clothes and bag with the other and dashed in a mad run to her house. 

Her brother had turned into a kitten! Her parents probably would never trust her again, she thought in the verge of crying. 

She ran the eight blocks to their house without stopping. And once she got there, she put Yuzuru’s things at the floor and proceeded to open the outside door to run inside, shouting for her parents. 

“MOM! DAD!” She looked quickly around the living room and then charged into the kitchen still shouting. 

“Saya” Her mother turned from the stove and asked “What happened? Why are you shouting? Are you ok? Where is your brother?”

Yumi Hanyu kneeled to look at her child and make sure she was ok.

“YUZU,” Saya said pushing the kitten to her mother chest. “HE TURNED INTO A CAT!”

“Saya, dear, that’s impossible, the person with the cat zodiac was alive when I had your brother,” Yumi said chuckling at the obvious lie her girl had told her, teachers probably explained about the animals of the zodiac at school today she thought. 

“Where did you pick the kitten?”

Saya couldn’t understand how was her mother so calm after she had told her Yuzuru had turned into a cat. 

“The kinder, I went for Yuzu and he turned into a cat!” she repeated herself. 

“Meow”

“Saya, that’s not possible,” Yumi said calmly, then kissed the girl’s forehead while picking the black kitten from her small hands. “Let’s go pick up your brother”

Saya was shocked not only by what had happened to his brother but by the calm, almost dismissive demeanor in which her mother had taken the news. So when her mother took her hand and start walking to the front door, she followed. There, her mom put on her shoes and got outside, kitten in one hand and Saya on the other. 

Yumi was not worried at all about Saya’s story, she was very calm and sure they would pick her son from the school unharmed. She opened the front door and the moment they stepped outside, her blood ran cold. Yuzuru’s clothes and bag that Saya had left in her rush to get inside were still there, and Yumi recognized in a heartbeat. 

“Saya…” she said softly, “exactly, what happened with your brother?”

“He turned into a CAT!” Saya said a bit exasperated that her mother still seemed to not get it, “I arrived at the Kinder to pick him up,” She took a deep breath, “he got out and when we were about to go, he said goodbye to a friend, she hugged him goodbye and suddenly Yuzu was gone but I had the cat paw!” She explained to her mother frantically praying she understood it this time. 

“Hugged by a friend…” Yumi absently repeated while looking down to the kitten in her arms. 

“Yuzu?” Yumi asked looking at the small animal.

“Meeoow” the kitten rubbed into her arm. 

“Oh my god!” 

 

..... ----. / --... ..... / --... .- / --... ..... / ..--- ----- / -.... ----. / --... ...-- / ..--- ----- / -.... .---- / ..--- ----- / -.... ...-- / --... ..... / --... ....- / -.... ..... / ..--- ----- / -.... -... / -.... ----. / --... ....- / --... ....- / -.... ..... / -.... .

 

It turned out the person with the Cat Zodiac in him had actually died just a couple of hours before Yuzuru’s birth and him being the next person to born that was in the lineage of the first person to get that particular zodiac, Yuzuru had been born with the inner cat. It had just been lucky and just a touch of overprotection that lead to him not been hugged from anyone of the opposite sex excluding family. 

People with zodiacs were extremely rare, after all, there was only a maximum of 13 of them at any given time and considering Japan population is about 126 million, the odds for Yuzuru to get it had been crazy low. 

According to history, zodiacs were to take care of their inner animal and in return, the animal would be grateful and plead to god for the well being of family members. 

Yuzuru was not good at that. He was too stubborn and often neglected his cat, not playing enough, not resting enough, denying it when he wanted to be petted, and even avoiding high places when he knew his cat craved them. 

He was determined to not be controlled by this cat persona inside him, however, his inner cat was as willful as him if not more. His cat had learned the hard way that it had to take control if he wanted stuff and he did. When he became frustrated at the boy for not pleasing him, he warned him by making his cat ears come out, and if he still didn’t listen he would take the tail out and finally if Yuzuru still didn’t listen he forcefully turned him. Yuzuru was not a fan of his forceful turnings, mostly because even if he was still somehow in control of his actions as a cat, he also wasn’t, the instincts bypassed his consciousness and he often found himself chasing lights and fake fish even if he didn’t want, and there was also the fact that in contrast with his turns from hugging or bumping a girl that reverted in a maximum of 15 minutes, he stayed that way until his crazy cat side decided it was satisfied. 

His cat side annoyed him. 

Yuzuru jumped high up to his right side almost biting into the feather Javier kept dangling over him. 

_ Ugh! Such humiliation! _

Javier chuckled and kept the toy dangling in the air, making sure he pulled it up fast enough when Yuzu jumped, so he didn’t catch it. 

“Yuzu, Yuzu,” Javier said in a low soft voice with a very wide smile pulling his muscles,”I think you need to work on your reflexes”

_ This crazy Spaniard is teasing me.  _

The black cat hissed at him and Javier couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Oh my god, Yuzu!”

Javier put the toy down in the floor and picked the annoyed black cat up into his chest where he cuddled him and began running his hand up and down that black silky fur. 

Yuzuru was tense and annoyed but Javier’s petting felt good so he rubbed his head against those petting hands and after a minute he let himself enjoy the moment. 

It was always a fight to enjoy the time he spent as a cat, but ever since Javier had taken it upon himself to help Yuzuru embrace his cat side, he had started to think it was not as bad after all. Yes, he sometimes lost time of training but if he just let himself be petted at the right time or be lazy once a week or so, his inner cat seemed to take it easy and not turn him at bad times. And still, when the season was busy, he always found himself thinking caring for his cat was a waste of time and neglecting him yet again.

_ Maybe I should ask Javi to touch me more during training.  _  Yuzuru thought while the warm big hands of the Spaniard put him in a relaxed state and he couldn’t help but purr at the feeling. 

_ He’s too good at this. _

Javier smiled fondly at the purring cat in his chest, thinking how crazy it was that his biggest rival and training mate turned into a cat from time to time, and even more amazing that he was allowed to play with him and pet him. Yuzuru was always so focussed and intense during training, Javier could easily see why Yuzuru’s inner cat decided he needed a break every few weeks, but was always a fight to make him relax the first few minutes after his turn. 

Looking down, it seemed Yuzuru enjoyed Javier’s hands running through his fur.

Maybe he should bring the petting glove he had bought to use on Effie.

A twitch in the back of Yuzuru’s cat ears brought Javier from his deep thinking state and made him jump into action. He stood up and began walking to the screen on the other side of the room. Going behind it, he bent down and tried easing Yuzuru to the floor, but was met with reticence on the cat’s side. 

Yuzuru clawed his shirt, refusing to let go.

“Yuzu, come on, you need to let go.”

“Meeow”

“Yuzu, you will change soon, I know you recognize the signs” he tried again, but the cat kept a firm hold to his body.

_ It’s always the same when I don’t want to, I turn, and as soon as I start enjoying myself this stupid cat wants to go back! No! I don’t wanna! I will stay! _

Javier tried to untangle one of the cat’s paws from his shirt but was met with a hiss and an almost bite.

“Yuzu, come on” Javier restarted the petting in hopes for Yuzuru to relax again and let go. 

Half a minute passed and Javier could see Yuzuru was going to keep being stubborn, so he sat down. He was sure the boy/cat was about to turn back and while he could lift and carry a small cat, he was not strong enough(much to Yuzuru’s disappointment) to carry Yuzuru as a human. 

Three minutes later, a silent puff of air was heard and the sudden weight on his chest made him cough a couple of times. 

“Javi! You ok?!” asked with a very hoarse voice the naked man crushing him to the ground.

Javier took a deep breath and not thinking about it ran his hand through Yuzuru’s back, as if he was consoling his cat form. 

The skin felt hot and smooth and made his fingertips tingle with a small electric current. 

Shaking his head Javier took another breath.

“You crazy boy, I told you to let go,” Javier whined “You will crush me to death one of these days” He chastised the younger man sitting in the floor and still half resting in his chest. 

“Not crazy boy, cat boy” Yuzuru jokingly corrected and took himself from Javier’s body, feeling a bit uncomfortable being in his naked state. 

Javier stood up, ruffled the younger man’s hair and went to the other side of the screen giving the younger skater some privacy. 

“It’s almost 3 pm” He warned Yuzuru “You should dress and hurry up” Javier leaned on a wall “unless, you want to tell Brian you turned even when you reassured him you were taking care of your cat” Javier chuckled, knowing Yuzuru had lied to their coach. 

“Javi” the Japanese man whined from the other side of the screen while dressing himself “that lazy bum, wanted me to take a day off!” he breathed heavily, pulling his pants “I even went to a park and got myself into a tree” he shuddered. “He’s too spoiled, I can’t negotiate” he sighed, pulling up the zip of his jacket. 

Javier laughed hearing the huffs and puffs of the angry man, that were too similar to the sounds an angry kitty made. 

“Yuzu” Javier pushed himself away from the wall and started tidying the room up, collecting the toys and putting them in the box beside the sofa, “ you know your cat just wants you to relax, I’m sure he has good intentions, and you certainly need it” Javier heard a disagreeing “ha” from the man walking out the screen, and he laughed “You get way too focussed and stubborn during our sessions, you know I’m telling the truth, just listen to your other side and relax” 

“ I can’t, my second GP is in 3 weeks, my cat is crazy, I can’t relax now!” his nose scrunched as if he had smelled a nasty thing. 

“Then, I think I should tell Brian to pack some of your toys” Javier bent and took two toys out of the box “Feather, or bluefish,” he asked showing them to Yuzuru. 

The suggestion was met with a murder gaze and Javier let the toys fall down to the box, laughing at the glaring boy. 

“Oh, come on” Javier put his arm around Yuzuru’s shoulder, “I know they are your favorite” he joked pulling the Japanese skater closer. 

“Not really, It’s frustrating when I can’t catch them” Yuzuru chuckled then changed his glare from Javier to the toys box  “I like your pettings the best,” He said half hiding his face on Javier’s neck. 

“You do?” Javier ran his fingers through Yuzuru’s hair, relishing on the soft silky feeling of it. 

“Yeah” was the breathy answer Yuzu gave.

Yuzuru linked his arms behind Javier’s neck, held himself closer to the Spaniard and took a deep breath loving the fragrance he got, identifying his cat-self and Javier’s unique scent. 

“Yuzu,” The Spanish skater said in a soft voice, “Are you marking me?” he amusedly asked. 

“No”

“You sure?, I don’t want Effie throwing a fit when I get home like last time” He warned. 

“I’m not” Yuzuru whined, offended Javier thought he was marking him without permission. That had only happened once, and he hadn't even known he did it. 

“I promise” 

He let Javier go and walked to the door, reached for his bag and went outside his  _ Cat-Room _ .

“Let’s go” He held the door open, “or Brian will wonder where we are.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the fic, more will come!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 


	9. [G] I Lost My Mind- Part 3:As If I’ve Become a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story-specific tags: Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Slight Angst, Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Hybrid!AU
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hiiii!! New chapter of this thing from me!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @k1mheechu1 and harass me to write lol.
> 
> Thanks to Shaykippers, who'll be betaing this later again bc I'm a mess of an author lol.
> 
> Okay, it's 2.30AM, Narwhal to bed now,
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥

Javier gulped quietly and tried to force his heartbeat to calm down. He never could’ve imagined there would be a moment when he would be more nervous than right before his Pyeongchang Free program, but here he was, and the sweat gathering in the back of his neck was proof of the nervous energy pooling in his stomach and making his hands shake.

 

Aunt Tat was an incredibly imposing person for such a small woman, her gaze severe, analytical as she stared at him without saying a single word, her brow furrowed, lips pursed as she searched Javier’s face for something.

 

Javier wasn’t sure what it was she was looking for, but he hoped she found the right answer in his face.

 

One minute.

 

Two minutes.

 

Three minutes.

 

A nod.

 

“Zhenya has told me a lot about you, Javier Fernandez. The apple of the figure skating world’s eye, Olympic Champion, and basically married to the ice. She says you’re intense, moody, and lonely.” Javier was going to murder Evgenia next time he saw her. “She also told me you’re fiercely loyal and protective of those you love, that you hate injustice, and that you’re the best person she has ever met, and that not allowing you to adopt Yuzuru would be the worst decision I could make.” 

 

Okay, maybe Evgenia’s murder was cancelled.

 

Javier didn’t know what to say. His mouth was dry, his eyes wide and shock written all over his face. He was not expecting it.

 

“I… I know I’m not the best candidate to be Yuzuru and Effie’s family…”

 

“On the contrary, I think you might be the best candidate to be their family.” Aunt Tat smiled at Javier, stern face softening. “I talked to Yuzuru, asked what he thought about you adopting them… I’ve only seen him that happy two times since I met him, Javier. The first time was when I took him to the ice rink for the first time, a few weeks after Wakaba and him got here; the way his face lit up when he was able to put his skates on and go on the ice… it was the first time I saw him smile. The second time was when he realised that Effie liked him. He was so attached to the tiny little thing, and so sad when she would try and hurt everyone that tried to take care of her; the second he grabbed her, and she purred and allowed him to pet her was just magical. The fact that he’s smiling that same radiant smile, and you’re the reason tells me everything I need to know.” Aunt Tat took a deep breath and continued talking. “He’s had a rough life so far. I need you to understand his past so you can know how to help his future be better. He’s such a bright kid, really intelligent, a fast-learner and an incredible cook. He’s also great with the children and the animals, and he’s always so polite.” Javier smiled, listening her describe the hybrid. “He wasn’t always an orphan. He used to live in Japan with his parents and sister before… do you remember the big Earthquake and Tsunami?” Javier quickly nodded and shuddered. He had been in Japan when it had happened. Granted, not even close to the epicentre, but still in the country. “He was home alone when it happened, his parents and sister where away, and he had to make his way out of the house and to a shelter all by himself. His parents died and were identified later that week. We never knew what happened to his sister, but she either suffered the same end, or was taken to a different part of the world when the orphan redistribution happened as Japanese hybrid orphanages collapsed from the sudden influx of children and we haven’t had any luck locating her again.” Javier’s heart hurt as he heard her tell Yuzuru’s story. “He’s a half hybrid, his mother was a cat hybrid, but his father was a normal, regular human, so he grew up with the privileges having one human parent granted him, such as going to school and being able to skate competitively. It was all taken away from him when he was sent here, and he had a really tough time adapting to it. By the time he did, he was too old, and people stopped being interested in adopting him. We were starting to lose hope. I was so scared he was going to age out of the system and… I would try my best to protect him, but the law forbids me from employing aged-out hybrids. The only employable hybrids are either half-human hybrids with an alive-human parent or adopted hybrids. I’m glad you came when you did.”

 

“I’m glad too.” He was able to say, trying to swallow down the tears, too moved by Yuzuru’s life. “I never wanted a hybrid, but I just saw Yuzuru and… it clicked. Everything in me kept telling me adopting him was the right choice. The only choice. And Effie is a package deal.” He chuckled. “I came here to make my friends stop bothering me and ended up wanting to adopt both a cat and a hybrid.”

 

“Most people do. People don’t know this, but there’s no such thing as forcing a family bond when it comes to a hybrid. It only forms when both hybrid and the adopter click.” Aunt Tat nodded at him again. “You’re making the right choice, believe me.” She took a few papers out of a folder and set them in front of Javier and put a pen down on top of the documents. “These are the adoption papers, for both Yuzuru and Effie. You will be having three random visits during the first two months after you take them home, it’s regular procedure to see how both the new family and the hybrid are getting along and if everything is okay, but from what I’ve heard from Evgenia, you should have no problems.”

Javier quickly read through the documents and signed on the dotted line. His heart soared when he saw Yuzuru had already signed his adoption papers. He handed the papers back to Aunt Tat, who also signed, and then handed him a copy of both documents for him to keep.

 

“I… I can take them home today, right?” 

 

“Well, I hope you do, or we will have a grumpy cat in a carrier, and a sad hybrid that’s currently waiting for you by the door.” Aunt Tat laughed at his surprised face, and stood up, guiding him out of the office.  And she was right. Yuzuru was there, a single suitcase and two bags on the floor in front of him, hand inside Effie’s carrier as he talked to the disgruntled cat in quick Japanese, tone soft and sweet. “Yuzu.” He jumped, startled, and looked up, a mix of fear and excitement in his eyes. “Congratulations Yuzu, you have a family now.” 

 

Yuzuru set Effie on the floor and ran to Javier, throwing his arms around his shoulders, and Javier hugged him back, smiling even wider as he realised Yuzuru was wearing his jacket, the one he had left him that first day, as a token of sincerity, an “I’ll be back, believe me” promise. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

 

“No need to thank me, Yuzuru. I should be thanking you for agreeing to come with me.”

 

Yuzuru simply snuggled closer to him, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Javier put the last of Yuzuru’s bags in the boot of his car, and closed it, to find Yuzuru hugging the kids.

 

They had been so excited to learn ‘their Yuzu’ was getting adopted at last when they were first told the news, but now everyone was crying, hugging Yuzuru as he knelt in front of them. 

 

Javier didn’t press or try to make Yuzuru move, he understood. Most of those kids had never known a life without Yuzuru. He had been there from the second they had gotten to the orphanage, always a familiar comforting face, that was now leaving.

“Vernon don’t cry! You need to be brave, now you’re the oldest, you need to take care of everyone, okay? Sean, remember vegetables are your friends, you eat them so you can become a tall, scary bear in the future, okay?” Both kids nodded. “Kayla, don’t worry, you’ll get adopted soon too, you’re too pretty and nice not to. And Junes, now you take care of the kittens okay? You’re the only cat hybrid, we can’t trust puppy hybrids to understand what the shelter kittens want, can we?” The tiny girl nodded and hugged him tighter. He squeezed them all one last time, before letting go and standing up, drying his tears and trying to regain his composure. “Alright, back inside you go. Go, go. Bye bye!” The kids reluctantly did as they were told, and Yuzuru grabbed Effie’s carrier and turned around to face Javier, who was leaning against the car, a soft smile on his face.

 

They settled Effie’s carrier on the backseat, and got in the car, Javier driving away as Yuzuru looked back at the house with tears in his eyes.

 

“We can come back and visit.” Javier said, and Yuzuru instantly turned to look at him. “We can come every single week if you want to.” 

 

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Yuzuru smiled at him. Javier smiled back.

 

They spent the entire ride home with wide smiles on their faces.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Javier unlocked the door, pushed it open, and stepped inside, putting Yuzuru’s bags down next to the shoe rack, before toeing his shoes off and slipping his slippers on. He turned to Yuzuru, and nodded at him to come in. Yuzuru did, eyes wide and curiously looking around at his new home. He also took his shoes off, and Javier put a brand-new pair of slippers in front of him.

 

“These are for you.” Yuzuru smiled widely when he saw the familiar yellow bear printed slippers. Javier patted himself on the back. 

 

“Thank you.” He slipped them on and put Effie’s carrier down on the floor. “Should I let her out?” Javier nodded.

“Let her roam around and discover everything, get used to smells.” Yuzuru opened the carrier and took Effie out. He kissed her head softly before setting her on the floor. She looked incredibly confused for a moment, before turning around and finding Javier, quickly rubbing herself against his legs. Javier chuckled and bent down, petting her on the back. “Go on Effie, this is your home now. You can go have fun learning where things are.” Effie seemed to understand, cutely walking into the house, sniffling away. Javier turned to Yuzuru. “Come on, I’ll show you your room and tell you where things are, and then we can have dinner, how does that sound? “Yuzuru nodded.

 

Javier showed Yuzuru the big open space kitchen/dining/living room, spacious and light coloured, and the bathroom, he told him where his own room was, and then stood in front of a closed door. 

 

“Javier?” Yuzuru looked at him wide, questioning eyes. 

 

“Open the door. This is your bedroom.” Yuzuru gingerly did as he was told, and gasped when he found the light blue coloured room, simply decorated, just a bed, a wardrobe and a desk and chair. He set his things down, going to the window and gasping when he saw the view. The city of Toronto looked beautiful from the height of Javier’s apartment. “Hey, Yuzuru…” Yuzuru turned around, and Javier held a wrapped package for him to grab. “Welcome home. It’s for you, I hope you like it.” Yuzuru took the gift and tore the paper with careful fingers. He gasped loudly once again when he saw the present, a plush Winnie the Pooh tissue box cover, cutely staring at him. 

 

He loved it, and Javier was happy he did.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They had dinner in silence, one that was extremely comfortable, much to Javier’s surprise, Effie nosing at their feet and meowing pitifully at them until Javier gave in and picked her up, allowing her to sit on his lap as they ate, and then he taught Yuzuru how to use the shower and bathtub. After both of them had showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, they agreed it was getting late, and they should go to bed and rest up before they faced their new lives, so they said goodnight, and went to their respective bedrooms.

 

Javier lay on his bed, wide awake and feeling far too worked up to sleep, but still trying to force himself to do so.

 

He sighed after a few minutes, opening his eyes and staring at the roof. He tried to rearrange the pillows so his back wouldn't hurt in the morning and was finally able to find a suitable sleeping position after much moving around. 

 

A tiny 'meow' caught his attention, and he turned his head to the side to find Effie staring at him from the floor.  

 

"Hi beautiful, what are you doing here? Do you miss the shelter?" Javier leaned down and grabbed her, setting her down on his chest and softly petting her head. "I know this is really different, but I hope you can get used to it and feel at home."  A shadow seen from the corner of his eye and a small shuffling sound alerted him of the fact that he had another visitor. "Hey, Yuzuru. You can come in if you want."

 

Yuzuru's head poked in through the doorway, and he bit his lip before stepping inside Javier's bedroom, ears lowered in nervousness.

 

"Sorry. " he smiled sheepishly.  "It's weird, I'm so alone, I’m scared, I didn’t know sleeping in a room alone was so scary, but I got used to sharing a bedroom and now every single shadow moving makes me jump in fear." His fingers tangled in his shirt, and his tail waved anxiously behind him. "Can I… can I sleep with you tonight? Just for tonight! I promise I'll get used to sleeping alone soon!" 

 

Javier chuckled, using his hand to lift the covers. Yuzuru squealed happily and rushed to the bed, instantly snuggling against Javier's body, purring and scent marking him. 

 

Javier was extremely shocked by that last thing. Scent marking meant Yuzuru was happy, and comfortable. Javier felt warm with happiness, and lifted his hand to pet Yuzuru’s head, making him purr louder, and he smiled, making sure both his newly adopted kittens were warm, and comfortable, and safe with him.

 

"Goodnight Yuzuru."

 

"Goodnight Javier. Thanks for giving us a home"

  
  



	10. [G] Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Yuzuru Hanyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru is bored so he digs out his Nintendo DS. And plays Nintendogs. With real people (dogs?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story-specific tags: crack, puppy!shoma, puppy!jason
> 
> This came to my mind out of nowhere and now I feel dumb.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta Il_Postino 💙
> 
> Enjoy! uwu

Yuzuru was bored. The cat was not allowed to go and play at the ice rink – although everyone loved him there: everyone wanted to cuddle him, to have his attention. In the morning, Yuzuru wandered aimlessly around the house. He then tried to take a nap – without success. He felt like annoying someone, like a child who is being purposely irritating to get what he wants. But he couldn’t bother his mother since she was out, he couldn’t go to the rink or he would get scolded, and he wouldn’t venture outside and freeze his tender pads for anything.

He wanted attention. He wanted people to love him. He wanted to be taken care of. He was a human cat. He was free and independent. He did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and what he wanted right now was to have fun with someone.

So Yuzuru did something he hadn’t done in years. He rummaged through some long-forgotten stuff, hidden in the darkness of a dusty cupboard, and found an old Nintendo DS. He smirked and switched it on. The characteristic sound made him both happy and nostalgic. He launched the game avidly.

Three little puppies ran towards the screen and barked merrily.

He had forgotten how much he used to love Nintendogs and had played the game to the core. He had spent hours and hours mastering the game, training his dogs to win competitions, relentlessly collecting the rarest items and selling them in order to buy the most stunning decors for his home. Yuzuru petted the puppies. He almost felt bad for having forgotten them and left them on their own for years. The puppies didn’t seem to hold it against him. Yuzuru fed them some biscuits, gave them water, washed them.

And then he decided that it was time to move on.

He left the three puppies at the dog hotel – he couldn’t resolve to actually get rid of them, he wasn’t cruel. With a flick of his stylus, Yuzuru decisively touched the screen to enter the kennel.

He glanced at the money at the bottom of the screen and smirked. He was very rich, and it wasn’t surprising. If he started to play Nintendogs, he had to be the best at it. Just like with everything he did.

Yuzuru looked at all the available breeds and chose a female shiba inu. He knew what he wanted to do. He needed an akita inu for that, but a shiba would do, he guessed.

He narrowed his eyes as he entered the name of his dog on the tiny keyboard. Each time the stylus touched the screen, it let a faint sound of plastic despite the very light, almost feathery delicacy Yuzuru had.

He pressed enter. A few seconds later, he was back in his house, the one at the foot of a mountain, and Masaru ran towards him.

It was a lot of fun to make her recognize her name and teach her how to sit. He only needed to repeat “down” a couple of times before Masaru understood perfectly. He was proud of her.

But it wasn’t enough for him. Yuzuru was a cat. He wanted to dominate the world, and the world to love him for that. He wanted to be the master, the emperor, the god. Well, he  _ was _ a god, an emperor, a master, he just needed the rest of the world to acknowledge it.

He smirked once more. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Masaru was a warm-up. It was time to get down to the serious business.

Yuzuru missed one very particular puppy. He missed annoying the hell out of him, missed seeing the conflicted look on his face as his fondness was obvious even though he tried to complain, missed his tiny, whiny voice.

He went back to the kennel. He let out a meowing of laughter as he chose a corgi. He paid – it made almost no difference, he was just so rich. He typed the name with more impact on the screen.

Yuzuru summoned Shoma.

The little corgi glanced around himself with an obvious panic in his eyes.

“What- Where the hell am I?”

Oh, the little corgi was already being loud. Yuzuru gave the screen a wide, content smile.

“Hi, Shoma.”

The corgi turned around and looked at Yuzuru, wide eyes filled with distraught. Yuzuru went on:

“You know where you are?”

Shoma kept silent.

“Don’t you like the decoration? Blue and white is relaxing, don’t you think? Look out the big patio door, we’re in the mountains!”

Shoma was visibly fuming. He tried to walk towards the window and nearly tripped. He looked at his puppy body and yelled:

“You made me a freaking corgi?!”

“Yeah, a Pembroke Welsh corgi, to be more specific.”

Shoma sighed: “You’re the devil. Devilish, you are. There’s no other word. I hate you.”

Yuzuru ignored him and asked, just to make fun of him: “Do you even know what Pembroke Welsh corgi means, Shoma?”

“I know corgi, I have no clue about the rest. It sounds too English for me to like it, though.”

“Yeah, you’re a  _ welsh  _ corgi,” Yuzuru stressed.

“And so what? I’m from Japan, not welshland.”

Yuzuru laughed and Shoma pouted.

“How am I supposed to walk with such tiny legs?”

“Oh, come on, you’re used to it. Your human body has the same proportions.”

Shoma glared at him. Masaru seized the opportunity to jump on Shoma and made him fall on the side. Shoma made distressed puppy noises. Yuzuru laughed again:

“I shall introduce you to Masaru! Say hi!”

Shoma groaned and tried to shove the shiba away. They were both puppies, yet Masaru was already way bigger than Shoma. The corgi almost managed to escape, but he fell again short after and Masaru jumped on him to lick him.

“Yuzu! Take her away, she’s attacking me! It’s disgusting, all that slobber!”

Yuzuru  _ purred _ as he watched the scene in front of his eyes, utterly satisfied with himself. He did absolutely nothing and enjoyed the show. Eventually, Masaru let go of the corgi and crossed the living room to lick her paws, and Shoma lay flat on his back, small legs in the air, exhausted. Yuzuru grinned:

“I missed you, Shoma.”

The latter growled – with zero credibility for he was a very tiny, short-legged corgi puppy. In retaliation, Yuzuru let out a mad, powerful meowing. He was the monarch of his kingdom, he had total control over every dog, he was the master of puppies, the world master, his power was endless. The tip of his claws scratched the screen daintily. He was on top of the world. He was Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru the cat.

Shoma glanced his way, his dark pupils probably shooting death threats and miserably failing. Yuzuru rolled his own glorious almond-shaped eyes, narrowed them lazily, purposely showing the corgi that he didn’t suffer any competition. He was the most beautiful, the smartest, the most powerful, the best. A corgi couldn’t compare.

Without moving from his ridiculous position, Shoma spoke: “You know, this low-angle doesn’t flatter you. I see the pretty house almost all around me, and then I see this rectangle box with your big chin way too close and the inside of your nostrils lit in blue.”

Yuzuru arched his back. He suppressed a hiss – he didn’t need to show his anger. He didn’t know if he had grown a tail but he surely felt like using it to strangle Shoma. How dared he?

Yuzuru’s gaze softened. He knew what to do. His lips twitched in that catlike way of his – knowing, annoyed, proud and perfidious.

Without warning, he opened the menu and clicked on “walk.” He picked Shoma. He drew a line throughout the city. Next thing he knew, Yuzuru had Shoma on a leash, struggling to keep pace with him.

“Whoa, Yuzu, slow down I can’t keep up! Please!”

Yuzuru pulled the leash all the other way without warning, forcing Shoma to stop abruptly. The corgi exhaled something resembling a cough.

“You want to strangle me or what?”

Yuzuru smirked: “That’s kinky, Sho-”

“No.”

“Sounds interesting-”

“Yuzu,  _ no _ .”

“You have to call me Master from now on-”

“Definitely not.”

Yuzuru looked at the puppy on the screen. He was sitting on his tiny legs and panting. “Okay.” Shoma looked up. Yuzuru answered the silent question: “We’re going to the park then, and I make you uselessly chase after a frisbee until your lungs can’t take it anymore.”

Shoma jumped on his paws: “Okay master, let’s resume our walk. What’s our next stop?”

Yuzuru suppressed a small purr: “I like this better, lil corgi. Next stop is the shop.”

Shoma started to run. Though considering how short his legs were, he didn’t go fast.

“Oh my god, let’s go already! You’re going to buy me food?”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. The corgi looked at him through the screen. Shoma did his best puppy eyes. Since he was actually a puppy this time, the trick worked.

“Yes,” Yuzuru agreed. “No animal cruelty in my house.”

Shoma squeaked delightedly: “I want biscuits! Not that tasteless dry food.”

Yuzuru scolded him for his expensive tastes but he indulged him. He was a generous master. He bought the biscuits and didn’t torment Shoma on their way home. At least, not too much. A cat didn’t need to show off for everyone to know he was better than them and could end their life with a single claw.

They were somewhat close to the house when Shoma slowed down and almost stopped, hesitant. Yuzuru waited for a while, but since Shoma didn’t say anything, he took the initiative: “What’s wrong, doggo?”

Shoma walked in circles, stretched, moved his ears. With a tiny voice, almost filled with shame, he answered in a whisper: “I need to pee…”

Yuzuru burst out laughing. He felt his eyes narrowing to two crescents, invisible whiskers quivering with mischief. He meowed loudly, freely letting his cat-self take over. Dogs were ridiculous.

Shoma looked down and asked shyly: “You’re a cat, aren’t you?”

Yuzuru smiled with satisfaction: “Yes I am. You hadn’t noticed? Just go ahead and pee already, we need to go home.”

The corgi sighed. He looked around and resigned himself. He slowly lifted his leg and urinated.

“This is so embarrassing,” he declared.

“Oh, Shoma, don’t be. We’ve been in locker rooms together, you don’t need to be shy around me.” Shoma growled weakly. Yuzuru carried on: “And now you’re a dog, I’m a cat, so everything is fine. Dogs pee in public.”

“Shut up, please.”

Yuzuru talked during the entire walk back home, just to piss Shoma off. And he meowed and purred and roared, to add some effect.

In the house at the foot of the mountain, Shoma collapsed on the carpet of the living room. Meanwhile, Yuzuru took care of Masaru – the real dog, the one who didn’t annoy its master. Occasionally, the corgi would demand to be fed. Yuzuru wouldn’t give him biscuits too easily – Shoma’s stats claimed he wasn’t hungry.

At some point, Shoma yawned and looked at Yuzuru:

“Can you bring me company? I feel lonely.”

Yuzuru replied absent-mindedly as he continued to stroke Masaru: “Can’t you have fun with Alina’s dog?”

Yuzuru saw Shoma roll over on the carpet and mumble: “No, we can’t communicate. I want a friend. Can’t you summon Keiji?”

Yuzuru stopped petting Masaru and pondered for a while. “He’d be a German shepherd, wouldn’t he?”

Yuzuru caught the smile on the corgi’s face as he replied: “Definitely.”

“But there isn’t this breed in the game I have. I’m going to the kennel and I promise to come back with a friend, ok?”

Shoma barked contentedly and curled up into a ball, ready for a nap.

Yuzuru wandered through the kennel carefully. Adopting a dog was a serious matter, he needed to be sure he brought the right person into his house. Someone who would go along with Shoma, because no matter what he said, Yuzuru liked Shoma a lot. He brought him in his Nintendogs house because he missed him. The new puppy would need to speak Japanese.

The puppy he would bring home would have to like Yuzuru, too. The puppy could decide to mess up his house if it didn’t like him or the environment it had been put in. Yuzuru needed someone kind and understanding. He couldn’t hide that he was a cat anymore, so the person he’d turn into a puppy needed to be ready to swallow that and to accept this side of him.

In the back of Yuzuru’s mind, a name made its way. Yuzuru smiled. Now that he knew who the next puppy was going to be, it seemed obvious. Of course, it had to be this person.

Yuzuru stopped scrolling and clicked on the golden retrievers. He chose a lively male. He paid. The DS asked for a name. Without an ounce of doubt, Yuzuru typed with the stylus. J. A. S. O. N.

A fluffy Jason hurtled into the house and jumped on Shoma, startling him. The corgi didn’t mind for long: he finally had a friend. Shoma explained “what kind of  _ hell _ ” he was stuck into (according to his own words). Jason comforted him, took his mind off things, told him to look on the bright side: he wasn’t expected to do anything special now except eating and sleeping, which had always been Shoma’s ultimate life goal since he knew him.

Surprisingly enough, Jason didn’t need a long time to understand where he was and because of who. He was rather happy to be there – “my real kingdom, Jason, not ‘virtual cottage,” Yuzuru had corrected. He babbled blithely with his master, and Yuzuru was really touched by his kindness and positivity. Jason really was a golden retriever. In his great magnanimity, Yuzuru offered him to pick the activity he wanted to do.

Jason barked cheerfully: “Ah, I want to do so many things! But first I’d gladly take a shower, if you don’t mind?”

“Ew, you want Yuzu to wash you?” Shoma interrupted. “Like to rub you with a washcloth and then to rinse you and put a dangerous amount of shampoo in your eyes while he’s at it?”

Jason poked the corgi’s ears: “Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with that. I was on my way to take a shower in real life when I got pulled in here, so I would really, really appreciate one.”

Shoma’s chops twisted with disgust: “You do realize that you’re asking Yuzu to help you cleanse yourself?”

Yuzuru answered in Jason’s place: “He’s a golden retriever, and I’m a cat in disguise playing Nintendogs. All of this is virtual. There’s nothing wrong.”

Shoma sat up straight: “What do you mean it’s virtual, where’s my real self? I mean, my human body?”

Jason brought his tail between his legs: “I hope my body isn’t lying half-naked on the bathroom floor, my family is going to be scared,” he commented worriedly.

For a split second, Yuzuru’s whiskers quivered with fear. He hadn’t thought about that.

“Where were you when I trapped- when I, um, invoked you, Shoma?”

For the first time, Shoma’s corgi face was adorned with a smirk: “You’re suddenly worried, tomcat?” Shoma shook his head. “I was sleeping. It’s fine, it was the middle of the night.”

Yuzuru let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’m going to take Jason for a shower.”

Jason wriggled his tail contentedly. Before Yuzuru clicked on the screen to take him to the bathroom, Shoma called:

“Leave me something to play with so I can stop thinking about what you two may possibly be doing.”

Yuzuru laughed and chose in his item list. After he threw a meteorite at the corgi to freak him out, Yuzuru settled for a simple ball. But a squeaky one – he couldn’t let Shoma revel in his absence.

Masaru jumped on the ball and started running around Shoma, obviously teasing him and inviting him to play with her. The ball squeaked non-stop and Yuzuru broke into laughter when he heard Shoma complain right before he went to the bathroom with Jason.

The shower went totally normally. Jason relished the hot water, and he and Yuzuru carried casual conversation, talking about quad salchows and about the makeover of the digital house as if Yuzuru wasn’t a cat who had turned Jason into a virtual golden retriever he was currently carefully rubbing the paws of.

When they got out, Jason was trying to convince him to go to the interior decorator.

“You have so much money! You could buy the outer space design and turn your place into the international space station!”

His enthusiasm was heartwarming and contrasted with Shoma’s usual grumpiness, but Yuzuru found his golden retriever a bit too loud. He was a cat. He was the master of his house. He liked silence. He liked to annoy dogs, that’s for sure, but he also liked them to behave. He licked his kitty lips and pricked up his ears as he thought about a way to restore his authority. He let Jason play joyfully with Masaru and the ball for a while. Jason was a multitasker and still barked his enthusiasm out:

“Or you could buy the seaside and feel like you’re on vacation all the time!”

Yuzuru sighed as he rummaged through all the stuff he had – music, toys, food. “I’m not fond of the summer, you know. The northern European style I have is fine. I like the mountains.”

Jason took hold of the ball and Masaru started to chase after him. The shiba stepped on Shoma’s hindquarters, waking him up. Shoma yelped in pain.

“Yuzu,” Jason said as he ran, “you do realize that it’s virtual, right? You’re not gonna get sunburns. And we’re not really in the mountains: when you walk one of your dogs, the scenery is still the same boring city.”

Yuzuru was annoyed with the golden retriever. He talked too much. He decided to feed the dogs in an attempt to calm them down.

“Shoma, you still want biscuits?”

The corgi wobbled towards the DS screen. “Of course I do. I thought you’d let me starve to death.”

Yuzuru meowed with pleasure – power, power, power made him feel good. He would love to see this little corgi beg him to feed him. Yuzuru felt a tingle of pleasure at the end of his spine. He wondered if he was actually growing a cat tail. His tiny snout quivered. He was basking in all this power he held in his hands (or paws, maybe).

Just to enjoy making Shoma yearn for a little bit longer, Yuzuru put down his console and stretched. He meowed happily as he extended his body – lean, flexible. Catlike. The catest.

Yuzuru was a cat. He was cute. He could be petty and pouty at times, and people still loved him. They love him  _ especially  _ for that. That was true power: making people love you when you’re being haughty and getting on your high horse.

Yuzuru could wrap anybody around his pinkie, just like any cat. He loved to be lifted, and he just had to rub himself against his target, creeping in their mind with pheromones as he purred adorably, and he got what he wanted. It was almost too easy to be funny. Yuzuru liked challenges.

He thought his cat nature was still mostly hidden. His secret wasn’t out. That time he had played with golden ribbons at a gala, in the most catlike possible way, he had been wearing his swan costume. People mistook him for a bird. A swan, or a magpie because he liked shiny golden things. His disguise worked well.

Perhaps a few people knew. His relatives, his closest friends. Brian, Javi. They never made any comment, but Yuzuru was sure they knew. One could not be a figure skating specialist and not realize that only a cat could jump so high and always land on its feet. Yuzuru was a legend for a reason. He was inhuman, surreal, ethereal. He was a cat, disguised as a human. He was the most beautiful, the most powerful, the loveliest, the absolute best of all those who looked human.

Yuzuru walked gracefully towards his bed, his feet – paws – almost not touching the ground, floating silently. He grabbed his DS again, and the golden retriever immediately barked again:

“Okay, Yuzu, I’ll let Shoma eat all my food. He’s desperate, you know? I’m fine, I’ll have the dry food later. For now, give Shoma all the biscuits, please.”

Without a word, Yuzuru clicked on the biscuits. The bowl appeared in the middle of the room, and Shoma ran as fast as he could towards it. But Masaru was faster and started to eat voraciously.

“Yuzu! That’s not fair! Please take her off my meal!”

Yuzuru laughed sadistically. What a show, what a sight!

“Please, Shoma, beg me more. I love it.”

Shoma tried to push the big shiba away. He climbed on her, tried to bite her legs, yapped with a ridiculous high-pitched voice. His attempts were unsuccessful: Masaru didn’t move at all, and every time Shoma approached the bowl, she easily shoved him away with a flick of the paw.

Jason’s face appeared in the entirety of the screen: “Hey, Yuzu, you know, I just thought-”

Yuzu hissed: “Not now, golden retriever! Can’t you see I am busy?”

Jason ran away from the screen as far as possible. He shyly finished his sentence: “For the decoration… You could choose the tatami room… It’d look Japanese… You’d like it…”

Yuzuru was seriously annoyed. His kingdom was his property, and his subjects were behaving very badly. They had no consideration for their monarch. It was a mess, the three dogs were barking – Jason monologuing, Shoma and Masaru arguing even though there were no biscuits anymore – and Yuzuru was seriously starting to have a headache.

He cleared his throat and announced: “If you all don’t shut up right now, I never let you get out of this game!”

Jason and Shoma immediately froze and looked Yuzuru in the eye, frightened. Masaru jumped on Shoma. He fell and she licked him, but he didn’t react at all.

“Shoma,” Yuzuru called with a threatening tone, “You’re grounded. You have to wear those two pink ribbons behind your ears and you can’t change my mind.”

Yuzuru found the ribbons in the accessories and put them on the puppy. “Perfect, Shocorgi.”

Shoma whined feebly. The cat didn’t give him a glance. Instead, he turned to Jason: “You get the ugly glasses with the big, heavy frame. I don’t want any comment.”

He put them on the golden retriever. The way his tail wiggled joyfully got on Yuzuru’s nerves. He couldn’t believe the golden retriever was actually short-sighted and glad to wear glasses.

It was really time to get rid of these annoying puppies. He needed to adopt another one, one who would be a good boy, disciplined and obedient.

He could only have three dogs at the same time in the house. So he made a decision:

“Shoma, you’re going to the dog hotel.”

“Excuse me?!” was the impudent puppy’s answer.

“I am the one who decides. Consider yourself lucky I’m not dumping you altogether.”

Before Shoma had the time to answer back, the stylus hit the button leading to the dog hotel. Yuzuru purred when his console reminded him that he had let his three previous dogs there. He laughed evilly. Shoma would have some company now. Three big puppies ready to chase him and annoy the hell out of him, slobber and tongues everywhere.

Yuzuru had a sudden idea. He knew who he wanted to summon. Junhwan. He would make him a beagle. This breed was good at agility and disc. He could win championships with him. And just like Jun was a well-rounded skater, he would be a well-rounded puppy. He could also win obedience competitions, he was sure. Too bad there weren’t beauty contests in Nintendogs, he would have won them too – Jun was a model after all.

Yuzuru clicked on the kennel, but all of a sudden, he felt like he was fainting, the world turned black and the last thing he saw was the DS falling from his hands and faintly landing on his bed.

He opened his eyes and closed them right away as he was assaulted by a strong light in his eyes. He felt something like sand touch his – his  _ tail _ ?

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a beach, a bright sun burning his silky fur. He was a cat, a real one this time. He had cat ears, a cat tail, cat fur, cat whiskers, cat paws.

He felt a shadow hover over him. Two cats were looking at him curiously. He felt his snout itch and his eyes sting.

“Don’t… Please, I love you but I’m allergic to you! Let me… some time. To adjust. Where… Where am I?”

“Hi, Yuzu!”

Yuzuru turned to where the voice was coming from. In the blue sky, there was a rectangular opening where a warm smile and two soft brown eyes were greeting him.

“Javi! Why- What?”

Javier laughed, his usual warm laugh that made Yuzuru’s heart melt although he was now an actual cat.

“I missed you, so I tried to summon you. Here are Effie and Roni. If you want, I can bring you friends.”

Yuzuru was very conflicted. He had no idea what he was feeling. Eventually, despite his cold cat nature, his inner thoughtfulness took over: “Javi! I need to release Jason and Shoma, they’re puppies and-”

“Oh, I can bring them here, then.”

Javier scratched him behind his ears and Yuzuru purred, happy. He felt good in this cat body.

“Where are we, Javi?” he asked softly. There was no anxiety in his voice, just curiosity. He already felt better than ever and wanted to take a nap.

Javier laughed just as softly: “I’m playing Nintendogs + Cats on my DS, Yuzu. You have seven lives; will you spend one with me?”

Yuzuru purred his agreement.


End file.
